A diez centímetros
by raquellu47
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que las Bellas se graduaron. Tres años desde que cada una siguió su camino. Tres años desde que Chloe y Beca hablaron por última vez antes de que la DJ dejase de contestar a los mensajes y llamadas. Pero no se puede huir del pasado para siempre y el de Beca choca con ella en un supermercado cualquiera de Los Ángeles.


**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!**

 **Es un one-shot un poco bastante largo pero sorrynotsorry. Los trozos en cursiva son flashbacks, ya sabéis cómo va eso. Es post Pitch Perfect 2.**  
 **Antes de poneros a leer, os pido una única cosa: escuchad "A diez centímetros de ti", de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Es en la que me basé para escribir la historia, de donde vienen el título y los pequeños fragmentos que dividen la historia.**  
 **Dicho esto, ¡a leer!, y espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **A diez centímetros**

– ooo –

"Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada

Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata."

– ooo –

¿Cómo demonios ha acabado en esta situación? ¿Por qué siempre se las apaña para terminar siendo arrastrada a sitios a los que no quiere ir o a cosas que no quiere hacer?

Cuando apenas tenía un año de edad y era un bebé que solo sabía hacer pis, balbucear, comer y llorar, sus padres la habían llevado a la guardería a pesar de sus fuertes pataletas. Con los cinco años llegaron las horribles clases de ballet donde le forzaban a estirarse hasta límites más allá de los posibles para el cuerpo humano, todo bajo la atenta y fría mirada de una mujer a la que parecía que habían metido un palo por el culo que causaba su postura estirada y su constante expresión de desagrado. Luego, tras muchos juicios y porque solo tenía ocho años, se vio forzada a cambiar de ciudad, y de casa, y de familia, para irse a vivir con su padre y su nueva brujastra, Sheila, a la que nunca soportó y seguía sin soportar.

A meses de distancia de la mayoría de edad – y la ilusa creencia de que por fin se liberaría del control de sus padres –, el eficaz chantaje de su padre le había obligado a ir a la universidad antes de marcharse a Los Ángeles por su cuenta y tratar de triunfar como productora musical. Poco después de empezar en Barden, una completa desconocida de increíbles ojos azules la forzó, no solo a cantar completamente desnuda en la ducha _Titanium_ – canción que la otra joven usaba para masturbarse –, sino también a ir a las audiciones para un grupo de a cappella que la propia Beca había calificado como patético desde el primer día. A partir de ese momento, y durante su experiencia universitaria, se vio empujada a hacer muchas cosas que jamás habría hecho en su sano juicio pero a las que aceptaba porque esos mismos increíbles ojos azules de la ya no tan desconocida Chloe, la hipnotizaban y convertían en un desastre balbuceante que solo sabía asentir con la cabeza.

Más pronto que tarde, llegaron los 21, el último año en Barden, y las inevitables despedidas de ese pequeño grupo de personas, las más raras que Beca jamás había conocido, que habían logrado colarse por una grieta en sus murallas y hacerse con un hueco en su corazón. Y, aunque había empezado todo ese rollo bajo la amenaza de su padre, lo terminó con gran pesar, el ardor de las lágrimas y un fuerte nudo en la garganta que hacía que se le quebrara la voz cada vez que intentaba hablar. El sueño de irse a L.A. a triunfar por su cuenta ya no le parecía tan atractivo como lo había sido cuatro años atrás. Hizo promesa tras promesa de mantenerse en contacto y no convertirse en una extraña, dio los correspondientes – y llenos de incomodidad – abrazos y se montó en un avión dirección: la otra punta de Estados Unidos.

Creyó que cruzar el país era suficiente para librarse de la influencia que otras personas – cierta pelirroja en especial – tenían sobre ella, era la excusa perfecta para desaparecer del radar de gente con la que dolía hablar porque le recordaban tiempos mejores. Aguantó dos meses antes de simplemente borrarse de la vida de sus antiguos compañeros de universidad, y si bien las Bellas – y de nuevo cierta Bella en especial – y Jesse fueron más insistentes, con el paso de los años se limitaban a mandarle los mandatorios mensajes de felicitación en su cumpleaños, en festividades mundiales y por alguna ocasional nominación para algún premio sin importancia.

De modo que, sí, Beca tiene problemas para comprender cómo demonios se las ha apañado para acabar en esta situación. "Esta situación" siendo estar encerrada en el baño de un bar cualquiera de Los Ángeles y a punto de sufrir una taquicardia.

Respira hondo, las manos reposando en el lavabo para evitar que delaten el temblor que tiene a sus rodillas bajo amenaza. Fija la mirada en su reflejo y vuelve a llenar sus pulmones de aire lentamente hasta que su corazón adquiere un ritmo normal que no provoca que sus oídos zumben y el mundo dé vueltas vertiginosas a su alrededor.

La vibración de su iPhone en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros la sobresalta, y tiene que tragarse el grito que casi quiere salir de su garganta. Agitada, saca el móvil y pulsa el botón central para que la pantalla cobre vida.

Un mensaje aguarda en la bandeja de notificaciones. Un mensaje que anuncia la llegada del emisor al lugar acordado y pregunta si Beca ya ha llegado o, si no, cuánto va a tardar. Con dedos temblorosos, teclea rápidamente una respuesta que indica que está en el baño y ahora saldrá.

«Calma, Mitchell, tú puedes con esto», se dice a sí misma mientras se mira fijamente a los ojos, reflejados en el sucio espejo. «Sal ahí, ponte una sonrisa en la cara y actúa normal. Solo recuerda tus porqués».

Con pasos decididos, abre la puerta del baño y sale al bar, buscando con la mirada a su cita. Escanea con rapidez a los pocos clientes esparcidos por el local, vacío todavía debido a la temprana hora: son las cinco y media, la gente aún está saliendo de los trabajos y yendo a sus casas para quitarse los trajes y ponerse ropa más cómoda antes de salir a tomar algo con los amigos a los que no han podido ver entre semana.

Entonces, casi escondida tras una columna, ve un destello cobrizo seguido de una risa y un camarero sonrojado retirándose entre tropiezos para volver tras la barra, y Beca enseguida sabe que ahí está a quien busca. Se seca las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros de forma disimulada mientras camina hacia la mesa en cuestión.

La respiración se le queda atascada en cuanto sus ojos entran en contacto con otros del mismo color, pero mucho más claros.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal? – saluda para romper la súbita tensión en el ambiente.

Consigue que su cuerpo responda lo suficiente para sentarse y esboza una sonrisa torcida que – espera – no parezca una mueca. «Recuerda tus porqués», se repite.

\- ¡Becs!

Una sola palabra dicha con una voz que la DJ sabe de primera mano lo bien que puede saltar de un registro agudo a uno grave, pronunciada por una boca a la que le es familiar el apelativo, enmarcada por una dulce y ancha sonrisa que sigue despertando las mismas sensaciones en la morena a pesar del tiempo pasado.

Es solo una forma de saludo, un sustituto al abrazo cálido y completamente invasivo que Beca habría recibido tres años atrás; sin embargo, tiene el mismo efecto que un golpe directo al estómago. La determinación de la que echó mano para salir del baño se escurre de entre sus dedos igual que el agua y Beca se queda agarrando aire.

Porque Chloe Beale está sentada al otro lado de la mesa, a un brazo estirado de distancia. Y no ha cambiado _nada_. Su pelo continúa igual de rojo, sus ojos igual de increíblemente azules, su sonrisa igual de fácil. La cicatriz de su frente, ese gesto de torcer la boca cuando mete la pata, la costumbre inconsciente de marcar el ritmo de la canción que esté sonando en la radio en ese momento sobre cualquier superficie disponible, los guiños traviesos y la capacidad de convertir a Beca en un lío sonrojado y tartamudo con solo una respuesta ligeramente sugerente.

Por un momento, la DJ tiene la sensación de que no ha pasado el tiempo, de que esos tres años de llamadas perdidas y mensajes ignorados no han existido y siguen en Barden, luchando por que las Bellas ganen el nuevo campeonato de a cappella. La sensación es tan fuerte que tiene que parpadear y mirar a su alrededor para recordarse qué es real y qué no.

Viendo el efecto que la pelirroja continúa teniendo sobre ella, se siente menos confundida cuando trata de buscar la lógica a que haya accedido a esta reunión después de los esfuerzos sobrenaturales que tuvo que hacer para olvidarse de quien solía ser – para qué mentir, sigue siendo – su mejor amiga.

Y pensar que todo ocurrió por un antojo de Oreos…

 _Acaba de salir de trabajar desde las siete y media de la mañana que entró en el estudio. Ocho horas de jornada con solo treinta minutos para engullir una ensalada antes de que llegara el artista con el que había quedado para grabar su último disco. Decir que está agotada es quitarle importancia a su estado de ánimo. Las extremidades le pesan, tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza, los ojos le pican por tanto mirar a la pantalla del ordenador, la espalda le está matando por su mala postura en la silla y, además, el Dios machista que decidió que las mujeres se desangraran una vez al mes se está ensañando de forma especial con ella._

 _Quiere llegar a su casa, meterse bajo las mantas con algo caliente en la barriga y dormir hasta la eternidad._

 _Pero, primero, una rápida parada en el supermercado porque tiene antojo de Oreos y, oye, no piensa privarse de ellas. La regla existe para darse dulce caprichos y no arrepentirse de ellos porque siempre se le puede echar la culpa a las hormonas revolucionadas._

 _Pone el intermitente para indicar a la fila de coches que lleva detrás que se va a meter en el aparcamiento y frena en el primer sitio libre que encuentra. Comprobando que lleva el móvil en el bolsillo trasero, se enrolla la bufanda en el cuello, se pone el abrigo y cruza a paso rápido el parking para entrar en el calor del supermercado, maldiciendo a su cerebro dormido por haberse olvidado de coger el gorro antes de salir de casa esa mañana._

 _Asidua como es, porque le pilla de camino del trabajo a casa y casi siempre para a hacer la compra allí, sabe ya dónde encontrar cada cosa, así que cruza las barreras de la entrada y pasa por delante de la hilera de carros y cestas en dirección al pasillo de los cereales y las galletas._

 _Su iPhone suena con el tono asignado al trabajo, de modo que en vez de ignorarlo como normalmente haría, lo pesca del bolsillo trasero y desbloquea la pantalla marcando con agilidad el PIN con el pulgar. Abre el nuevo e-mail de su jefe y lo lee, su ceño incrementándose a medida que va avanzando por el texto._

 _Rodea la esquina sin levantar la vista del móvil – a estas alturas tendría que haber aprendido la lección ya, pero no, le gusta demasiado tropezar mil veces con la misma piedra –, sus rizos castaños cayendo como cortinas a ambos lados de su cara y limitándole la visión. Así, es de esperar que no vea el carrito que se dirige hacia ella ni a la conductora más centrada en mirar a la estantería que tiene al lado que en controlar por dónde va._

 _Los hierros delanteros del carro impactan contra su cadera con fuerza suficiente como para arrancarle un gemido y hacerla trastabillar hacia atrás. El iPhone resbala de su agarre descuidado y cae al suelo de canto con un sonido que a Beca le duele más que su propio golpe._

 _La DJ se agacha para recoger el móvil, gruñendo cuando ve una pequeña grieta en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla, casi rozando la cámara interior. Pasa el dedo por encima para comprobar que no corte._

 _\- Oh mierda, ¿estás bien? – pregunta una mujer, su voz cada vez más cerca mientras se lanza a una nerviosa explicación para justificar el accidente._

 _\- No pasa nada – la corta Beca, incorporándose. Hace una mueca cuando su cadera lanza una punzada de dolor –. Ha sido mi culpa en re…_

 _Se queda congelada a medio camino de recogerse los rizos castaños tras la oreja cubierta de piercings. Delante de ella, con una expresión de absoluto asombro e incredulidad similar a la de la DJ, está Chloe Beale. La jodida_ Chloe Beale _._

 _\- ¿Beca? – inquiere la pelirroja en un grito estrangulado en el que se mezclan la alegría y el escepticismo._

 _\- Chloe – murmura la aludida con un nudo en la garganta, demasiado anonadada como para reaccionar._

 _\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer!_

 _Lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena, atrayéndola hacia sí en un abrazo excitadamente precipitado durante el cual Beca se limita a mover sus manos en un intento de averiguar dónde colocarlas, más tensa que una tabla de madera, y suspira de alivio cuando Chloe se separa, aunque mantiene a la DJ a la distancia de sus brazos estirados. Ojos azul bebé escanean de arriba abajo a su antigua mejor amiga, a su co-capitana, quedando aparentemente satisfechos con lo que ven._

 _\- Veo que Los Ángeles te está tratando bien… ¿Qué tal te va en la gran ciudad? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Sigues trabajando en el mismo sitio? ¿Por qué…?_

 _\- Woah, echa el freno – ríe nerviosamente Beca, estirando una mano para calmar a la pelirroja._

 _Esta sonríe de lado a modo de disculpa, se muerde el labio y respira hondo._

 _\- Lo siento, es que ha pasado_ tanto _tiempo… ¡Oh! – sus ojos se iluminan de esa forma que deja ver que se le ha ocurrido algo –. ¡Tenemos que quedar para ponernos al día!_

 _\- Eh… – abrumada, no sabe qué responder._

 _\- Venga, me lo debes – suplica Chloe haciendo un puchero._

 _Beca traga saliva. No sabe por qué finge pensar su contestación si ambas saben que va a terminar siendo afirmativa. Nunca ha podido resistirse a la pelirroja, y eso es algo que, aparentemente, no ha desaparecido con el tiempo._

 _\- Está bien – acepta al final._

 _\- ¡Genial! – salta la joven con excitación –. ¿Sigues teniendo mi número?_

 _La morena piensa en todas aquellas veces que su pulgar ha estado suspendido sobre el botón de "aceptar", su mirada recorriendo una y otra vez la pregunta de su móvil sobre si está segura de querer eliminar ese contacto, como si al leerla por quincuagésima vez fuera a cambiar por arte de magia, como si fuera a responderse sola y así librar a Beca de la obligación de poner de acuerdo a su corazón y su cabeza._

 _\- Sí – responde débilmente._

 _\- Avísame cuando estés libre y vamos a tomar algo, ¿vale?_

 _Beca se limita a asentir, sin fiarse de su voz para mantenerse estable y no romperse a la mitad de una palabra. Chloe se aleja, sus manos regresando a la barra de plástico que dirige el carrito y dándole un empujón para esquivar a la morena._

 _\- Espero tu mensaje, Becs – con un guiño y una sonrisa, desaparece en el siguiente pasillo._

 _La morena se queda congelada en el sitio un buen rato, su cadera palpitando dolorosamente al ritmo de su acelerado corazón. Al final, se marcha del supermercado sin Oreos, pero con una bolsa llena de sentimientos que creía superados y olvidados._

\- Así que… Los Ángeles, ¿huh? – pregunta Beca para romper el silencio y, especialmente, el escrutinio de la pelirroja –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¿No te…? Oh, claro – la confusión en su rostro es desplazada por la realización, seguida de cerca por la tristeza. Su sonrisa flaquea, pero Chloe tarda un parpadeo en reponerse y volver a brillar con fuerza. Todo pasa tan rápido que fascina y preocupa a la DJ a partes iguales –. Estoy viviendo aquí.

La morena agradece mentalmente no tener nada líquido cerca con lo que causar un altercado porque todo su cuerpo parece sufrir un espasmo ante la noticia. Una de sus manos, la escondida bajo la mesa, se crispa sobre su muslo; la otra, que hasta ese momento ha estado marcando el ritmo de la música de fondo con los dedos, se queda completamente paralizada. Imagina que su rostro debe de mostrar la misma expresión que un cervatillo deslumbrado.

Antes de que puedan llevar la conversación más allá, el mismo camarero de antes se acerca de nuevo dispuesto a tomar sus pedidos, evitando de forma bastante cantosa los ojos azul bebé en favor de los azul medianoche de Beca. Esta se compadece al reconocer en el pobre hombre las mismas reacciones a las que ella tuvo que hacer frente durante su etapa universitaria. Le da a la DJ la oportunidad de recomponer su máscara de póker antes de que Chloe se dé cuenta, si no lo ha hecho ya.

\- Vaya – silba la morena en cuanto el joven se aleja –. ¿A qué se debe tal cambio?

\- Estaba trabajando en un orfanato en Miami, pero lo tuvieron que cerrar por falta de financiación así que cuando me llamaron de un colegio de aquí, me dije: ¿por qué no?, y acepté – con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado tan característico de la pelirroja, termina su explicación y sonríe de nuevo.

Beca puede verlo: la excitación por hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en una ciudad completamente desconocida, Chloe tiene la oportunidad de rehacerse a su antojo y la idea la tiene prácticamente vibrando de alegría. La DJ lo reconoce porque es la misma corriente eléctrica que había recorrido su cuerpo los primeros meses de su llegada a L.A. Para ella había sido extraño; para Chloe, sin embargo, es una sensación ya conocida. La pelirroja siempre vive sus días con la misma ilusión que un niño pequeño en su primer viaje a Disneyland.

Es refrescante. Beca se ha acostumbrado a las prisas de la vida de gente extravagante que va a su propio ritmo y a su bola, se ha convertido en un autómata más que sigue el latido de la música que fluye a través de sus cascos o de la radio de su coche. Había olvidado lo que es tener a Chloe en su vida, la constante sensación de que _todo_ lo que hacían era una aventura, aunque fuera tan banal como chocar la una contra la otra en el supermercado. Sí, "refrescante" quizá no puede ni empezar a describirlo.

\- Genial – exclama Beca genuinamente alegre por su amiga –. ¿Cómo lo llevas? Sé que al principio la ciudad puede resultar un poco caótica.

\- Apenas llevo una semana aquí y ya lo adoro. ¿Puede ser caótico? Sí. ¿Puede ser agobiante? Cien veces sí. ¿Puede ser solitario? Infinitamente sí. Pero tiene _algo_ : magia, encanto, libertad, llámalo x – la pelirroja suspira con expresión soñadora, la misma que su rostro solía adquirir cuando se tumbaban en el césped del jardín trasero de la casa de las Bellas para ver las estrellas –. No sé, quizá todo esto te suene a palabras de una loca, no te culparía si echaras a correr – suelta una carcajada.

\- Hey, no – se apresura a calmarla Beca, aunque la joven no parece muy preocupada por la idea –. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Y, bueno, a pesar de todo… – rehúye esos inquisitivos ojos azul bebé que parecen estar haciendo un agujero en su corazón, y fija su mirada en un punto seguro –. Si alguna vez necesitas una cara familiar, sabes que aquí me tienes.

Su mano se mueve por decisión propia – tiene que empezar a trabajar en el control sobre sus extremidades _urgentemente_ – y avanza por el tablero de madera para cubrir la de Chloe, que reposa extendida en la mesa. Cuando sus pieles se rozan, el calambre eléctrico que siente Beca parece despertarla de su ensoñación y se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y de todo lo que pasó y de su comportamiento tan de gilipollas y… Basta. Mientras mentalmente se está dando cabezazos contra la pared, su mano se retira sin terminar la acción y vuelve a terreno neutro.

Y todo esto, que parece haber durado horas para la morena porque lo ha visto desarrollarse a cámara lenta, en realidad ocurre en cuestión de segundos.

\- Gracias – contesta Chloe con la voz cargada de tantas emociones que la DJ no es capaz de separarlas y analizarlas una por una.

Mucho menos cuando la está mirando _así,_ con tanto cariño que sus ojos parecen algodón de azúcar azul. Entonces la mano de la pelirroja se alza de la mesa y aterriza suavemente sobre la de la morena, dándole un apretón que transmite todo lo que la exBella está tratando de decirle y mucho más.

Beca se siente sobrepasada. Las lágrimas le pican en los ojos, un nudo le aprieta la garganta.

\- Te he echado de menos – susurra Chloe.

Desvía la mirada en un intento de vencer a las ganas de llorar, pero Chloe sigue ahí, lanzando sentimientos en oleadas invisibles que golpean, incansables, las barreras que la DJ ha reconstruido en esos tres años alejadas.

 _Beca mira el calendario que cuelga de la desnuda pared de su cocina. Mentalmente, calcula cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue de Barden, cuántas interminables semanas habían transcurrido. Sabe que no debería hacer eso, que solo prolonga la tortura, que solo aumenta su dolor y las ganas de dejar de hacer el gilipollas y coger el móvil para responder a todos esos mensajes que comienzan a teñirse de preocupación y que llenan sus redes sociales y su WhatsApp porque no tiene el valor de contestar pero tampoco de eliminarlos._

 _En especial cierto chat, donde ella misma se sonríe desde la foto de perfil, vestida con la toga verde de Barden y el gorrito – del que nunca recuerda el nombre – torcido en la cabeza, acompañada de otras nueve chicas más que han llegado a ser esas hermanas locas que nunca tuvo._

 _Su corazón toma las riendas por un instante y su pulgar presiona brevemente sobre el nombre del contacto, abriendo la cantidad de mensajes que, desde hace varios meses, están todos apiñados en el lateral izquierdo de la conversación._

 **Chloe Beale**

 **últ. vez hoy a las 19.47**

13 DE OCTUBRE

(12.30) Hey, Becs

(12. 30) Estuve hablando con las chicas

(12. 30) Todas estamos preocupadas porque no nos contestas

(12. 31) Estás bien? Necesitas algo?

(12.31) Te echamos de menos

14 DE OCTUBRE

(14.41) Becs?

16 DE OCTUBRE

(9.45) Beca, no sé qué te pasa

(9.46) No sé si es algo que hemos hecho, hemos dicho, o es una etapa típica de la gente que se marcha a una nueva ciudad

(9.46) Estoy aquí si me necesitas

(10:01) Te quiero, lo sabes, verdad?

20 DE OCTUBRE

(11:11) Deseo que vuelvas a dar señales de vida

29 DE OCTUBRE

(19.12) Beca, qué te ha pasado?

(19.12) Por qué actúas así?

(20:00) No lo logro comprender por más que lo pienso…

3 DE NOVIEMBRE

(22.22) No sé por qué sigo haciendo esto si sé que no voy a recibir ninguna respuesta

(22: 22) Supongo que sigo teniendo la tonta esperanza de que todo vuelva a la normalidad

5 DE NOVIEMBRE

(24.05) La gente suele felicitar a los cumpleañeros, pero yo seré diferente y me voy a felicitar a mí. Porque tú quizá sumas un año más, pero yo tengo la suerte de poder decirte "Feliz cumpleaños" por quinto año consecutivo. No le podría estar más agradecida a ese giro del destino que nos juntó en unas duchas comunales de la universidad de Barden, porque eres una persona increíble, Becs, aunque ni tú misma te des cuenta

(24.05) Y aunque quizá has llegado a la crisis de los cuarenta con un poco de antelación, sé que volverás a nosotras en cuanto hayas lidiado con lo que sea que está pasando. Sabes que estamos, que ESTOY, aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites, no importa la hora

(24.06) De momento, solo puedo maldecir la distancia que impide que esté encima de ti todo el rato y desearte que pases un día genial. Gracias por todo, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga y darme los mejores cinco años de mi vida. Bien por mí! *léelo con voz de London Tipton (más te vale saber quién es porque si no voy a L.A. solo para hacerte ver Hotel Dulce Hotel) *

(24.06) Te quiero, Becs

10 DE NOVIEMBRE

(03.33) Beeeeeccsss

(03.33) Ojaka no tr hubiwras ido numca

(04.59) Te necesito aquí conmigo

(06.45) Oh mierda

(06.45) Estaba borracha

(06.45) Lo siento

(06.45) Aunque tampoco es que los vayas a leer

(06.45) Bueno, sí los lees porque veo los ticks azules

(06.46) Pero nunca contestas

(07.09) No sé a qué estás jugando

(07.09) A veces desearía poder odiarte

(07.09) Quizá así no me doliera tanto

(19.19) Uf

(19.19) Ignora todos esos mensajes

(19.20) Vale, me acabo de dar cuenta de que esa ha sido una desafortunada elección de palabras, teniendo en cuenta…

(19.26) En fin

(19.26) Tú solo olvida todo lo que dije antes, estaba enfadada y dolida y cansada y todavía medio borracha

(19. 27) Perdón

23 DE NOVIEMBRE

(21.11) Ojalá estuvieras aquí

1 DE DICIEMBRE

(04.05) No quiero perderte, Becs

14 DE DICIEMBRE

(22.34) Me da la sensación de que ya lo he hecho

(22.34) Ya te he perdido

22 DE DICIEMBRE

(23.47) Te echo de menos, Beca

 _La morena siente la culpa corroerle por dentro, y aunque hace que lágrimas acudan a sus ojos, logra mantenerla a raya lo suficiente como para que no le empuje a teclear algo de respuesta, una estúpida disculpa que no excusaría su comportamiento._

 _Da un golpe seco sobre la mesa de la cocina que hace tambalear el muñeco de nieve que compró porque lo vio en el escaparate y le recordó a los hogareños adornos que solían llenar cualquier esquina disponible en la casa de las Bellas._

 _Se para frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tiene colgado cerca de la puerta de casa. Subida ya en los tacones, pasa las manos por el vestido negro que se adapta a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se observa, insegura. Si cierra los ojos, casi puede sentir la cálida presencia de Chloe asomándose por encima de su hombro. Si cierra los ojos, casi puede imaginarse el susurro de la pelirroja en su oído asegurándole que está "guapísima, cañón, preciosa, como un queso, para darte duro contra el muro, Becs", mil y un piropos absurdos que terminarían por hacer sonrojar a la DJ, pero acallarían las vocecitas del interior de su cabeza que le murmuran que no le queda bien el vestido y que debería volver a su look de siempre de pitillos y americana._

 _Ella también echa de menos a las Bellas. También echa terriblemente de menos a Chloe. La diferencia es que Beca es una cobarde._

 _Con un suspiro, se pone la bufanda y el abrigo, se cubre las orejas con un gorro de Papá Noel – requisito obligatorio para la cena de Navidad de la discográfica –, y sale de su pequeño apartamento._

El sonido de algo chocando contra la mesa la devuelve a la realidad con tanta brusquedad que da un brinco y retira su mano del cálido agarre de Chloe igual que si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo que tiene muy claro que no puede hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Usa la distracción que le proporciona el camarero – ¡gracias a Dios por su puntería! – para parpadear con ganas, carraspeando. Elimina cualquier rastro de las inminentes lágrimas y sonríe al joven que deja su cerveza frente a ella y se retira silenciosamente, como sintiendo que ha interrumpido un momento que no debería haber roto.

La DJ rodea el frío vaso con ambas manos, para evitar hacer algo con ellas y, sobre todo, evitar que _Chloe_ haga algo con ellas. Clava la mirada en el líquido ámbar mientras busca desesperadamente un tema con el que romper el hielo. Un tema que, por su bien, sea seguro.

\- ¿Y a ti qué tal te va? – pregunta entonces la pelirroja, salvando a Beca del laborioso trabajo de pensar en algo sobre lo que hablar.

Traga la cerveza y se encoge de hombros para quitarle importancia a lo que va a decir.

\- Bien, la verdad. Sigo en la misma discográfica solo que ahora en vez de llevar cafés y burritos, ayudo a los cantantes a encontrar el sonido que más les gusta para sus discos. Nada importante.

\- Oye, tampoco menosprecies lo que haces, Beca. ¡Ganaste un People's Choice Award el año pasado! – exclama Chloe con admiración.

\- En realidad ganó la canción que produje, no yo – suelta una risa nerviosa –. Y menos mal, ¿te imaginas que hubiera tenido que dar un discurso? – finge un estremecimiento.

La exBella suelta una carcajada en cuanto la imagen se forma en su cabeza.

\- Empezarías a desvariar y tendrían que echarte del escenario al final por falta de tiempo. No, ahora seriamente, Becs, ese premio es mitad tuyo. Puede que la voz del cantante sea importante, pero es gracias _a ti_ que suena tan genial.

La morena vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Nunca se le dio especialmente bien aceptar cumplidos con su trabajo, más que nada porque ella misma es muy exigente con él. Pocas veces termina una canción o un remix – en los que sigue trabajando de cuando en cuando para desconectar – y asiente, satisfecha, mientras lo escucha. Siempre encuentra algún fallo, algo que no le termina de convencer, algo que le deja un sabor agridulce en la boca. El número de cosas que ha hecho de las que está orgullosa al cien por cien pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano.

Pero, dejando eso a un lado, aceptar alabanzas nunca fue su fuerte. Para empezar, porque creció en una casa donde la música era vista como un hobbie, un mero pasatiempo, y no algo válido en lo que basar su vida. Su padre sacudía la cabeza siempre que la veía en el ordenador con el programa de música abierto – es decir, todos los días a todas horas –, su brujastra ni siquiera se interesaba en saber qué estaba haciendo. De modo que llegar a Barden y encontrarse no solo con Jesse, sino con Chloe, con todas las Bellas, Luke, ¡incluso Aubrey al final!, todos diciéndole que lo que hacía era increíble… Fue un shock. Al principio le hacía sentir muy incómoda, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose hasta el punto de que nada más terminar un remix nuevo corría a la habitación de la pelirroja para preguntarle su opinión y buscar críticas constructivas que su mejor amiga nunca le daba porque para ella era perfecto.

Y, para qué negarlo, echa de menos eso. Echa de menos el apoyo constante de Chloe, ya fuera una presencia silenciosa o letras en mayúscula gritándole desde su teléfono justo al segundo de que le dijera lo que había pasado con su jefe y la demo de _Flashlight_. Echa de menos llegar a casa y escuchar el sonido amortiguado de uno de sus remixes sonando en alguna habitación o siendo tarareado por una de las Bellas mientras lavaban los platos.

\- De todos modos, dejemos el trabajo a un lado, eso ya puedo verlo en la tele o en internet – pide Chloe sacudiendo una mano como si estuviera barriendo el tema del aire –. Háblame de ti.

\- ¿De mí? – resopla.

Pfff. Las temidas tres palabras, esas que te fuerzan a contarlo absolutamente _todo_ porque si no se nota que te estás guardando algo. Beca se traga la mueca que lucha por abrirse paso en su rostro y opta por entretenerse girando su vaso de cerveza.

¿Qué decir? ¿Que sus únicos amigos son la gente con la que trabaja en el estudio? ¿Que no ha vuelto a estar tan cerca de una persona como lo estuvo con las Bellas? ¿Que sus aventuras románticas no han pasado de una noche y siempre la dejan con un hueco en el pecho que no sabe cómo rellenar? ¿Que si no fuera porque _adora_ lo que hace se habría planteado más de una vez el dejarlo todo y volver a Atlanta?

\- También todo bien – contesta al final.

\- ¿Sales mucho? – inquiere la pelirroja con un brillo pícaro en los ojos y una subida y bajada de cejas sugerente.

\- Mmm a veces… Aunque no vamos mucho a discotecas porque, no sé si te ha dado tiempo todavía, pero son _súper_ caras – Beca sacude la cabeza con una mueca –. A no ser que entres por lista, cosa que en cuanto podemos, usamos. Pero en general somos más tranquilos, en plan, ir a tomar algo por la noche o quedar en casa de alguien y hacer una mini fiesta.

\- ¿En plural? ¿Tú y quién más?

Hay algo oculto en la expresión de Chloe, una sombra que oscurece su radiante sonrisa, pero Beca no es capaz de descifrar qué es lo que se está perdiendo.

\- Oh, claro – se rasca la nuca, algo avergonzada –. Ted y Nina, son mis compañeros en el estudio y básicamente los únicos amigos que tengo aquí.

\- Ah, creo que me hablaste de ellos antes de… – la voz de la exBella se apaga por un momento –, al principio de que llegaras – se corrige con rapidez, pero las palabras no dichas pesan en el aire entre ellas y parecen estar gritándoles que no podrán ignorarlas por más tiempo.

\- Es posible – asiente Beca –, fueron las primeras personas que conocí y salimos juntos desde entonces.

\- ¿Tú y Ted o tú y Nina?

\- …Los tres – replica la morena dubitativa. Cree haber dejado claro hace apenas un minuto que son tres.

\- ¿Los tres? – las cejas de Chloe se arquean tanto que casi desaparecen de su frente –. Wow, no te tomaba por el tipo de chica al que le van los tríos, si no te habría propuesto alguno durante nuestros años universitarios.

El grito de "¿¡qué?!" de Beca se queda atascado en su garganta junto con el trago de cerveza que ha bebido. Tose violentamente, tratando de respirar al mismo tiempo que intenta mantener el líquido dentro de su boca para no escupirlo. Se le ponen los ojos llorosos y gira la cabeza por si acaso. Chloe la observa desde el otro lado de la mesa, entre divertida y preocupada, sin saber muy bien si necesita ayuda o no. La DJ alza un dedo para indicarle que espere un momento y aprovecha para tragar la cerveza y aliviar el ardor de su garganta.

\- ¿Los…? – La tos la interrumpe una vez más, de modo que tiene que forzar las palabras a salir, aunque suenen estranguladas –. ¿Los tríos?

Debe decirlo con la suficiente cantidad de horror, sorpresa y confusión porque la pelirroja comienza a reírse a carcajadas hasta el punto de provocar que lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas y tenga que secárselas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Creo que... – coge aire sonoramente, sacudiendo la cabeza –, creo que todo ha sido un malentendido – explica Chloe al final con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No jodas – murmura Beca con sorna, la voz todavía un poco ronca.

\- Has dicho "desde entonces salimos juntos" y yo lo he interpretado como que tenías una relación con alguno de ellos, por eso te pregunté con cuál, pero entonces… - se le escapa una risita.

\- Yo te he dicho que los tres – termina la DJ por ella, comprendiendo todo. No puede evitar reírse ella también –. Me refería a que salimos juntos en sentido literal, salir por ahí de fiesta o lo que sea – agita una mano en el aire –. Además, Ted es gay y Nina demasiado hetero – aclara, aunque le da la impresión de que es innecesario.

\- Entonces, ¿no hay nadie en tu vida en sentido romántico? – inquiere Chloe con la cantidad justa de inocencia en su rostro como para hacer pensar que no hay un interés oculto tras su pregunta.

\- No, para nada. No desde Jesse.

La exBella frunce brevemente los labios y asiente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Beca deja que el silencio se alargue, siempre ha sido algo con lo que se siente cómoda cuando está con Chloe.

\- Esto me recuerda que no te he preguntado por tu nuevo trabajo – exclama Beca de repente –. ¿Has empezado ya?

\- Sí, bueno, llegué a principios de la semana pasada a Los Ángeles de modo que me dejaron hasta el miércoles para habituarme antes de comenzar a dar clases.

\- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te tratan bien los niños?

\- Oh, sí, con eso no hay problema. Me encargo del coro y las clases de música, y tengo suerte porque ese dicho de que la música amansa a las fieras es cien por cien verdad, logro que se queden relativamente tranquilos, pero hay otras profesoras que no sé cómo lo hacen ni de dónde sacan la energía para volver día tras día – Chloe tuerce la boca en ese gesto tan característico suyo, las cejas arqueadas –. Además, todos mis compañeros me han recibido con los brazos abiertos y me han ofrecido su ayuda si necesito cualquier cosa, así que tengo la absoluta seguridad de que hice la elección correcta.

\- Sinceramente, he de decir que me alegro de que al final te decidieras a hacerte profesora de música y no bailarina exótica – confiesa Beca, a quien la idea de ver a su mejor amiga bailando semi desnuda en una barra con viejos verdes babeando por ella consigue provocarle náuseas. Y quizá, solo quizá, algo de excitación.

Chloe suelta una risita y sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dije eso, de verdad. Me gusta bailar, pero no _tanto_.

\- Supongo que la constante presencia de Amy la Gorda terminó afectándonos.

\- Debió de ser eso – asiente.

Ambas comparten una sonrisa cómplice antes de desviar la vista y clavarla en puntos diferentes a ellas mismas.

Beca tiene una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, casi puede saborear la amargura que desprenden las palabras, sin embargo, no se decide a hacerla. A estas alturas es de conocimiento mundial que la DJ es una cobarde con ciertos temas, especialmente si su corazón puede salir dañado. Desde pequeña, al vivir en persona el dolor y el caos que causa el amor al marchitarse y desaparecer, se hizo la promesa de que ella jamás cometería ese error, ella sería más inteligente y mantendría a la gente a una distancia segura para prevenir las consecuencias de un corazón roto. De poco le sirvió, ya que solo hizo falta un año en Barden para romper su norma y, al final, había sufrido más que si se hubiera permitido sentir.

\- Beca, ¿quieres soltarlo de una vez? – dice Chloe de golpe.

La morena sale de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto. Parpadea igual que un cervatillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

\- ¿Qué? No he dich… ¿Cómo sabes que quiero hacer una pregunta?

\- Por favor, estás pensando tan alto que es como si estuvieras gritando – bufa la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Además, te estás mordiendo el labio y eso solo lo haces cuando dudas o piensas.

Beca va a replicar, pero se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, el dedo acusatorio de Chloe apunta directamente al labio inferior de la morena, atrapado entre sus dientes. Aunque ya no sirve de nada, lo libera, pasando la lengua brevemente por encima para eliminar las marcas que han dejado sus incisivos.

\- Es una tontería en realidad – murmura para tratar de disuadir a la exBella.

La joven no se lo traga.

\- Si fuera una tontería ya lo habrías dicho.

Ahora es el turno de la morena de poner los ojos en blanco. Ya no recordaba lo que es no poder engañar a alguien que te conoce y te lee igual que si fueras un libro abierto.

\- Es solo que… – resopla –. Solo me preguntaba si estás con alguien.

Chloe parece haber estado esperando exactamente eso porque hace un pequeño asentimiento, imperceptible si Beca no tuviera su mirada clavada en la pelirroja.

\- No, Becs, no hay nadie. Lleva un tiempo sin haber nadie. Nadie importante, claro, una chica tiene sus necesidades.

Puntúa sus palabras con un guiño juguetón, pero recupera rápidamente la seriedad. La mirada azul bebé de Chloe se mantiene firme bajo la de la morena, sin parpadear ni vacilar ni una sola vez. Transmite tanta intensidad que fuerza a Beca a apartarse primero, desviando su mirada para fijarla en su vaso vacío de cerveza. Trata de extinguir la llama de esperanza que crece en su pecho recordándose por qué tuvo que cortar todo tipo de lazos con la pelirroja. «Pero eso fue porque Chloe vivía en Miami, ahora está en Los Ángeles», susurra una vocecita en un rincón de su cabeza. Tiene que resistir las ganas de sacudirse para librarse de ese pensamiento. Ya pasó por eso y no quiere volver a hacerlo, la herida que dejó la primera vez todavía no está curada y no quiere reabrirla.

 _\- Vaya, tenéis una buena montada por ahí – comenta Beca bajando el volumen del móvil para que la base rítmica de la música que suena al otro lado de la línea no le deje sorda._

 _Chloe se limita a sonreír y encogerse ligeramente de hombros._

 _\- Suena más de lo que es en realidad – asegura._

 _\- Mmm si tú lo dices – le pica la DJ con una sonrisa torcida._

 _La pelirroja corresponde al gesto y su imagen tiembla cuando cambia el móvil de una mano a otra. Su rostro se pixela un poco hasta que Skype vuelve a encontrar buena cobertura._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta la exBella._

 _\- Trabajar – contesta Beca girando la cámara para que enfoque el portátil posado sobre sus piernas y el programa de edición de música abierto._

 _\- Oh – a Chloe se le ilumina la cara –, ¿puedo escuchar?_

 _\- Si te dejara tendría que matarte luego – bromea con una risa._

 _\- No eres nada divertida, Becs – hace un puchero._

 _\- ¿Perdona? No soy yo la que está encerrada en la habitación cuando hay una fiesta en_ mi _casa – señala la DJ recostándose en la silla, una mano alborotando sus rizos ya de por sí despeinados._

 _La pelirroja suspira y mira hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación antes de cambiar de postura en su cama para tumbarse de costado._

 _\- Debería salir, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Es lo normal, sí, aunque tú nunca es que te hayas guiado por eso – Beca centra su atención en la imagen desganada y pixelada de su mejor amiga –. ¿Por qué has montado una fiesta si no te apetece?_

 _\- Técnicamente no he sido yo, las chicas me han empujado porque no puedo vivir en una casa que no haya sido propiamente inaugurada – pone los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa curva sus labios._

 _\- Típico – asiente la morena desde su despacho en Los Ángeles –. De todos modos, ¿cuándo le has dicho tú que no a una fiesta? ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a la Chloe Beale que conozco?_

 _La pelirroja ríe un poco con las tonterías de su mejor amiga, pero pronto vuelve a apagarse. El silencio dura tanto que, si no fuese por el tranquilo parpadeo de los ojos de la exBella, Beca habría pensado que la imagen se ha quedado congelada._

 _\- No es lo mismo sin ti, Becs._

 _La estática y la mala conexión del Skype casi hacen que esas palabras susurradas no lleguen a oídos de su receptora. Pero la morena lleva puestos sus cascos y escucha cada cosa no dicha pero insertada entre líneas de la confesión, y no puede evitar suspirar porque ella siente lo mismo._

 _Quién le iba a decir que ella, la independiente Beca Mitchell, iba a anhelar tiempos pasados. No se lo habría creído y, sin embargo, ahí está un viernes por la noche en su despacho de la discográfica para no notar el gran vacío en su agenda que normalmente, hasta hacía dos meses, habría estado lleno de ridículas actividades para crear lazos con el resto de las Bellas._

 _Presiona alt+1 en el teclado del ordenador antes de coger su iPhone, al que tiene descansando en la pantalla para tener las manos libres para trabajar mientras habla con Chloe. Cierra el portátil y se empuja para rodar lejos de la mesa._

 _La imagen de la pelirroja llena toda la pantalla de su móvil y Beca se para a apreciarla. Su rostro todavía muestra el moreno ganado por muchas horas en el césped del campus de Barden tomando el sol y de ese viaje a Nashville que hizo con su madre a principios de verano para visitar a su abuela. Su nariz está cubierta de pequeñas pecas que Chloe odia pero que Beca adora secretamente. Sus largas pestañas, cubiertas por una espesa capa de rímel, proyectan sombras sobre sus mejillas. Esos increíbles ojos azul bebé por los que la DJ tiene debilidad y fascinación están teñidos de una tristeza que duele ver en una persona tan alegre como la pelirroja._

 _\- Chlo – murmura Beca para llamar su atención._

 _Ojos imposiblemente grandes y suplicantes se fijan con intensidad en la pantalla y la morena siente un fuerte nudo en la garganta que impide que las palabras pasen más allá de su esófago._

 _\- Chloe – vuelve a intentar –. Sé que esto es una mierda, pero no puedes dejar que condicione tu vida._

 _\- Ya lo sé, pero te echo_ tanto _de menos, Becs – la voz de la pelirroja está teñida de desolación y la DJ siente que los pedacitos en los que quedó su corazón tras marcharse se rompen más aún –. ¿Por qué no puedo tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo?_

 _\- Me tienes, Chloe. Estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún lado._

 _La exBella coge una temblorosa bocanada de aire y Beca sabe que se está esforzando al máximo para no llorar._

 _\- Pero no es lo mismo – murmura._

 _La morena se siente impotente, porque nunca se le ha dado bien consolar a la gente, no sabe qué decir o qué hacer, pero con la pelirroja aprendió que el contacto físico ayuda. Le permite tener un punto de referencia al que volver cuando la tristeza disminuye, es como su ancla al mundo real, la tierra sólida sobre la que aterrizar tras dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Y la distancia, la puñetera distancia, le impide posar una mano en la rodilla de su mejor amiga, rodearla con sus brazos para que llore sobre su camiseta, entrelazar sus dedos y juguetear con los de Chloe para proporcionarle una distracción._

 _Su pulgar acaricia la pantalla de forma inconsciente, como si eso sirviera de algo._

 _\- Yo también te echo de menos, Chlo – confiesa Beca. Es la primera vez que pronuncia esas palabras en voz alta "delante" de alguien, y en seguida siente la quemadura de los ojos de la pelirroja sobre ella, saltando los kilómetros que las separan con una facilidad pasmosa –. Y odio que estemos separadas porque me encantaría que pudieras estar aquí conmigo, o yo allí. Y odio que estemos en 2015 y todavía no hayan inventado la teletransportación. Pero sobre todo odio que estés así porque tú no eres así, tú eres la alegría de la casa, eres quien hace que hasta lo más oscuro brille como purpurina – escucha un resoplido por parte de Chloe, quien se sorbe la nariz y se seca una lágrima de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano –. Así que ahora mismo te vas a recomponer, te vas a quitar esos ojos de mapache porque son totalmente de la temporada pasada, y vas a mover tu bonito culo hasta lo que sea que estén usando de pista de baile ahí fuera. Diviértete esta noche como te mereces, yo estaré aquí mañana por la mañana para soportar tu resaca y hacer recuento de los chupetones que te hayan dejado._

 _La exBella deja escapar una risa y sacude la cabeza. Se limpia con el pulgar bajo los ojos para retirar el rímel que se le ha corrido y centra su atención de nuevo en la DJ, que espera pacientemente en su pantalla, sonriente a pesar del agudo dolor en su pecho._

 _\- ¿Crees que mi culo es bonito? – inquiere con una sombra pícara en su mirada._

 _\- ¿Qu…? ¿Solo te has quedado con eso de mi gran discurso motivacional? – exclama la morena fingiendo indignación._

 _Chloe suelta una sentida carcajada._

 _\- Gracias, Becs – dice derrochando sinceridad._

 _\- No se dan – le guiña un ojo juguetonamente._

 _Se escucha un rápido golpeteo en la puerta antes de un golpe más seco cuando esta se abre de par en par para dar paso a una chica que se tambalea hacia el interior de la habitación con un chico firmemente pegado a su pecho y sus labios cosidos a su cuello. Ella suelta una risita, empujándole sin intención alguna de apartarse de él, y se gira por fin para encarar el interior del cuarto._

 _\- ¡Ahí estás! – exclama, señalando con triunfo a la pelirroja._

 _Beca la reconoce rápidamente por su voz, aunque el gran escote de su vestido y los rizos rubios-castaños son claros indicadores de la identidad de la joven._

 _\- Hola a ti también, Stace – saluda desde la pantalla del iPhone de Chloe._

 _La aludida da un pequeño brinco, claramente tomada por sorpresa, y guiña los ojos mientras busca el origen de la voz de su antigua capitana._

 _\- Oh, hola, Beca. No te había visto. Aunque ahora cobra sentido que la anfitriona de la fiesta desaparezca sin dejar rastro de forma repentina – acusa Stacie sin rencor alguno._

 _La pelirroja sonríe de forma inocente y la DJ se encoge de hombros._

 _\- Lo siento, mi culpa, no sabía que estabais de celebración. Pero ya os la devuelvo._

 _\- ¡Genial! – la joven se despega del chico y tira de la mano de Chloe para levantarla de la cama._

 _La imagen se pixela y congela ligeramente, y para cuando vuelve a la normalidad Beca ve que el chico ha desaparecido y ambas exBellas se están dirigiendo a la fiesta._

 _\- Pasadlo bien, chicas. Stace, cuida de ella por mí, ¿vale? Asegúrate de que se divierta._

 _\- Sí, mi capitana – responde la joven con un jocoso saludo militar._

 _\- Becs – llama Chloe._

 _\- Disfruta de tu fiesta, Chloe, ya sabes dónde encontrarme mañana._

 _Cuelga rápidamente para que la pelirroja no tenga tiempo a leer la sombra de la culpa en su rostro y preguntarle, porque sabe que, de ser así, toda la resolución que ha acumulado se desvanecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no sería capaz de hacer lo que quiere hacer._

 _Y es que, por muy mal que le sepa, ha mentido. No estará ahí para Chloe al día siguiente cuando se despierte con un tío del que no recuerda el nombre y una gran resaca. Se le ha clavado en el alma ver a la pelirroja sufrir por el hecho de estar cada una en una punta de Estados Unidos. Nunca ha sido capaz de ver cómo algo o alguien le hace daño, y ser ella misma la que le está provocando tanto dolor no es algo que pueda perdonarse fácilmente, ni siquiera por ser egoísta y mantener en su vida una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado nunca._

 _Sabe qué tiene que hacer, lo que es_ necesario _hacer_ _. Sabe que a la pelirroja le costará aceptarlo, que insistirá, que no se rendirá fácilmente, pero contará con el apoyo del resto de las Bellas para sobreponerse._

 _Sabe que, aunque le duele igual que si su corazón estuviera rompiéndose en trocitos dentro de su pecho, es lo mejor. Es lo correcto. Y aunque eso no lo hace más sencillo, suaviza el golpe._

Sin embargo, ahora no puede acallar a la voz que susurra constantemente que todo ha cambiado y pueden permitirse ser felices.

– ooo –

"Ya ves si soy idiota, que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar.

No hace falta que te jure, querido compañero,

Que no debí quererte y, sin embargo, te quiero."

– ooo –

Se recuerda a sí misma todos sus motivos, sus porqués, lo que la ha mantenido funcionando por su cuenta en una gran ciudad durante tres años. La noción de que era lo que había que hacer le ayudaba a levantarse todas las mañanas e ignorar los nuevos mensajes de Chloe. Recordar el tono roto y desesperado que había teñido la voz de su mejor amiga le daba fuerzas para dejar que su móvil sonase hasta saltar el buzón de voz, a pesar de que fuera el rostro de la pelirroja el que le sonreía desde la pantalla.

Recurre a ese sentimiento de preservación que le ha protegido desde pequeña para evitar que la idea se cuele y se apodere de su mente al completo.

-Becs – llama Chloe para atraer su atención hacia ella –. ¿Vamos a seguir ignorando lo que pasó?

Pero, cómo no, su mejor amiga no va a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Una sonrisa irónica se abre paso entre sus labios.

\- Supongo que se me ha acabado la suerte, ¿huh? – comenta.

Sus dedos recogen las gotas de condensación que se han formado sobre la superficie del vaso vacío de cerveza. Solo para ganar tiempo mientras piensa. Hay tanto que no puede decir, tantas cosas que tienen que permanecer ocultas en su celda en algún rincón polvoriento del corazón de Beca. Y precisamente estas cosas son la clave para comprender el razonamiento de la DJ, lo que le empujó a cortar lazos de forma tan repentina y dolorosa.

No tiene ni idea de cómo va a explicarle todo a Chloe, cómo va a justificarse de una forma más o menos válida, sin revelar algunos secretos.

De momento, hay una cosa que _sí_ tiene clara.

\- Voy a necesitar algo mucho más fuerte si vamos a tener esta conversación – dice con una sonrisa amarga, haciendo girar el vaso entre sus dedos mojados.

El rostro de la pelirroja muestra determinación; sus cejas arqueadas, sorpresa; sus labios fruncidos, diversión reprimida. Está claro que no se esperaba esa admisión por parte de Beca. Sin embargo, en seguida salta antes de que la DJ alce el brazo para llamar al camarero y la oportunidad pase.

\- Tengo tequila en casa – ofrece.

Beca vacila. La opción es muy tentadora, no solo porque el tequila siempre haya sido una de sus debilidades, sino también porque el apartamento de Chloe tiene el ambiente privado que va a necesitar para expresarse con claridad y despreocupación. No quiere que les echen del bar si se ponen a gritar, o morir de la vergüenza si se le escapa alguna lágrima. Pero también es muy consciente de que es meterse en la boca del lobo voluntariamente, casi igual que firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

Mientras su cabeza debate todos los pros y contras y hace una evaluación aproximada de las consecuencias de cada uno, su corazón realiza un salto de fe.

\- Suena bien – contesta con un encogimiento de hombros.

Interiormente, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se da cabezazos contra la pared mientras grita "¿qué estás haciendo?". Exteriormente, se mantiene calmada y observa cómo Chloe lucha por mantener su obvia alegría fuera de su expresión.

Se ponen los abrigos y las bufandas, preparadas para el frío que probablemente ya hará en la calle. Beca observa la nube de vaho que sale de su boca cuando suspira.

\- ¿Vives muy lejos? – pregunta, desplegando un mapa mental de la zona para recordar dónde ha dejado su coche aparcado.

\- No, unas dos manzanas más abajo – Chloe señala en la dirección correcta –. ¿Por?

\- Nada, es que tengo mi coche aquí al lado, pero viviendo tan cerca vamos andando, ¿no?

La pelirroja asiente, adaptándose al paso de su mejor amiga con facilidad practicada después de cuatro años yendo juntas a todas partes. Hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Chloe que parece no ser capaz de desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunta al final Beca, curiosa.

\- Jamás imaginé que fueras a proponer por propia voluntad ir andando a un sitio – se burla la exBella –. La ciudad te ha cambiado mucho.

\- Ja, ja, ja. En realidad es porque es asquerosamente imposible aparcar en el centro y no quiero perder el sitio tan genial que encontré antes – la DJ se ríe, dándole un juguetón empujón a la otra joven con el hombro.

Cruzan una gran intersección a la carrera, rodean una esquina y comienzan a bajar una calle bastante concurrida. Un chico joven está parado en un soportal cercano a dos bares. Tiene una funda de guitarra abierta en el suelo frente a él y rasguea las cuerdas del instrumento con energía. Su pelo, con ese corte que se ha puesto de moda, ese de los lados rapados y un tupé en la cabeza, está alborotado igual que si acabara de saltar de la cama y no hubiera tenido tiempo de pararse a peinarse. Una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro mientras canta, su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la canción y sus ojos están cerrados para disfrutar mejor de la melodía que sus expertos dedos arrancan a las seis cuerdas de la guitarra.

Beca le observa desde mucho antes de que lleguen a su altura. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella también estuvo dispuesta a tocar en la calle a cambio de dinero con tal de poder ir a Los Ángeles a vivir. De hecho, si su padre no la hubiera ayudado, es muy probable que los primeros meses hubiera tenido que buscar un trabajo como DJ en alguna discoteca porque el salario de becaria no daba mucho de sí.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, tuerce hacia la derecha para acercarse al guitarrista y saca de la cartera un billete de diez.

\- ¿Beca? – llama Chloe a su espalda.

La ignora en favor de agacharse a dejar el dinero en la funda de la guitarra. El verde del billete contrasta contra el plateado de las pocas monedas que gente con compasión o buen oído le han dado. Porque, aunque el chaval no tiene la voz para llegar a todas las notas que esa canción pide, su habilidad con la guitarra es bastante buena.

La sonrisa del chico se ensancha aún más cuando ve lo que Beca le ha dado y hace una reverencia sin dejar de tocar.

De golpe, Chloe se materializa a su lado saltando excitadamente y gritando algo que la DJ no es capaz de entender.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta mientras parpadea para salir del trance.

\- ¡Es nuestra canción! – repite –. ¿Te acuerdas?

Agarra a Beca del bíceps, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. El choque de ambas sirve para que la morena escuche realmente lo que el chico está diciendo y no solo la acústica melodía de la guitarra.

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

Se queda paralizada. Completamente paralizada. Si no fuera por el instinto de supervivencia de su cuerpo, habría muerto ahogada hace rato porque ni siquiera es capaz de recordar cómo se respira. Apenas siente a Chloe situándose a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la DJ. No registra que ahora se están moviendo al ritmo de la canción de Ed Sheeran.

Solo puede escuchar la dulce voz de Chloe en su oído y la vibración que produce cada palabra recorriendo su cuerpo, despertando recuerdos que han permanecido dormidos – a la fuerza – por tres años.

 _Una capa de sudor se adhiere a ella como una segunda piel y hace que brille bajo los farolillos hawaianos que cuelgan de cuerdas por el jardín trasero de la casa de los Treblemakers. Se siente vibrar con las pulsaciones de la música que suena a todo volumen a través de los altavoces esparcidos por el sitio y que generan ondas en el poco ponche que queda en su vaso de plástico._

 _Termina la bebida de un trago, el alcohol le quema a medida que baja por su garganta, rasposa después de tanto cantar y reírse. Hace un churro con el vaso y lo encesta en una de las múltiples basuras. Vuelve a mezclarse con la masa de cuerpos sudorosos y exuberantes de felicidad, sacudiendo la cabeza con cada base electrónica._

 _Se han graduado. Todavía a veces le parece mentira y se sorprende a sí misma mirando a su alrededor, como esperando despertarse en cualquier momento en su cama y estar en primer año, compartiendo habitación con la antipática Kimmy Jim, peleándose con Aubrey en cada ensayo de las Bellas. Pero por más que parpadee el escenario no cambia: sigue estando en la fiesta de graduación que han organizado los Treblemakers en su casa, rodeada de rostros conocidos y desconocidos, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada por la cantidad de ponche que ha tomado. Y feliz. Feliz como pocas veces se ha sentido._

 _Llega al círculo amorfo que han formado los cuerpos danzantes de sus amigas. Ve que Stacie está restregándose sensualmente contra un tío, con Cynthia Rose vigilante de cada movimiento y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro moreno. Tropieza con Jessica y Ashley – juntas, para variar – inventándose algún paso de baile con Emily, las tres riéndose con fuerza cuando el alcohol convierte su coordinación en un lío de extremidades. Escucha el chapuzón que genera el menudo cuerpo de Lilly al sumergirse en la piscina, donde fingirá ser un submarino hasta que tengan que arrastrarla fuera y llevarla a casa al final de la noche. Hace una mueca de desagrado cuando se encuentra con Bumper y Amy la Gorda lamiéndose – literalmente – las caras y haciendo ruiditos que provocan alguna que otra arcada a la gente que está cerca. Y, por fin, se abre paso hasta donde quiere: Chloe está con una mano alzada por encima de la cabeza, la otra enredada entre sus rizos pelirrojos, que habían empezado el día perfectamente rizados y peinados, pero ahora están alborotados por tanto baile. Lleva ese vestido azul turquesa que se compró para la graduación y que, Beca todavía no se lo ha dicho, pero le queda_ increíble _. Está cantando la letra de_ Shut Up and Dance _con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando se gira y ve a la DJ ahí parada._

 _La pelirroja se acerca meneando las caderas, y parece que los oídos de Beca se destaponan de golpe. La música sube de volumen, los gritos de la gente a su alrededor comienzan a ser registrados por su cerebro, y por encima de todo ese ruido, escucha la clara voz de Chloe cantando para ella. No sabe cuándo ni cómo, pero la DJ se encuentra a sí misma bailando con la pelirroja, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus labios moviéndose con cada palabra que no tiene constancia de saber._

 _De repente, se escucha un agudo pitido que arranca una exclamación de dolor en todos los graduados. Se llevan las manos a los oídos para protegerse._

 _\- Woah, perdón – se disculpa una voz de hombre con una risita –. A ver, ¿podéis dejar por un segundo de meteros las lenguas hasta la campanilla y prestarme atención? Gracias._

 _Chloe le da un empujón juguetón a Beca cuando esta pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta para mirar a Bumper, quien se las ha apañado para echar al DJ de su mesa de mezclas. Micrófono en mano, el joven se mueve con ese aire de superioridad que le hizo tan impopular en Barden._

 _\- Quiero que sepáis que Amy la Gorda y yo… Nena, ¿dónde estás? – se hace visera con una mano mientras escanea la masa de estudiantes. La australiana se abre paso a empujones hacia la parte delantera y Bumper sonríe, señalándola con un dedo –. Esa belleza y yo estamos juntos oficialmente – anuncia con orgullo._

 _Amy le manda callar y finge vergüenza, aunque en realidad todo el mundo sabe que adora ser el centro de atención._

 _\- Para celebrarlo, vamos a bailar juntos un vals de la mano del gran Ed Sheeran. Y si no os gusta, os jodéis._

 _Todo el mundo grita y aplaude, a la espera de la estelar aparición del cantante británico, pero pronto se vuelven en abucheos cuando ven que Bumper se refiere a una canción pregrabada y reproducida simplemente y no va a sorprenderles con un concierto gratis._

 _A pesar de todo, se hace un corro y Beca siente que Chloe tira de ella para apartarla del espacio vacío por el que se va a mover la pareja. Su equilibro, afectado por el alcohol, se alía con el inesperado tirón y su torpeza para hacerle trastabillar hacia atrás. Por un segundo, teme caerse de culo delante de todo el mundo, pero pronto unas manos se enroscan en su cintura y un pecho sólido choca contra su espalda para estabilizarla._

 _\- Te tengo – susurra la pelirroja en su oído._

 _Su cálido aliento baja por el cuello descubierto de la morena, quien tiene que aguantarse un estremecimiento. Se da cuenta de que ya está en perfecto equilibrio sobre dos pies, pero, aun así, Chloe no le ha soltado y no parece tener intención alguna de hacerlo. «No voy a ser yo quien se queje», piensa Beca._

 _Los primeros acordes de una guitarra se expanden por el aire del jardín y un súbito silencio les sigue. Bumper coloca una mano en la cintura de Amy y ambos comienzan a moverse por el hueco que se ha creado especialmente para ellos. Resulta extraño verles bailar tan formales cuando hace menos de media hora Beca les pilló haciendo twerking._

 _La pelirroja apoya su barbilla en el hombro de la DJ, tarareando suavemente como si le estuviera haciendo los coros a Ed Sheeran._

 _\- Esta canción siempre me recuerda a ti – piensa._

 _O cree que lo ha pensado. No es hasta que siente a su mejor amiga tensarse en su espalda que se da cuenta de que ha escuchado las palabras de forma tan clara porque las ha dicho en voz alta. Se sonroja, pero, embravecida por el zumbido del alcohol que corre por sus venas y la atmósfera que las rodea, no se apresura a corregirse como habría hecho en otras circunstancias._

 _Se separa un poco para poder ver el perfil de Chloe. Esta parpadea para borrar la sorpresa de sus ojos azul bebé, que se encuentran con los de la morena a medio camino y una dulce sonrisa se extiende, lenta pero segura, por sus labios. La pelirroja le da un beso en la mejilla que, vale, quizá dura un poco más de lo normal pero Beca no va a decir nada al respecto. Cuando Chloe se separa, su barbilla retoma su posición contra el hombro de la DJ._

 _\- You look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me. The way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife Sea – canta suavemente en el oído de la morena –. All of the voices surrounding us here, they just fade out when you take a breath._

 _Si se da cuenta de la piel de gallina de Beca, no hace comentario alguno, solo vuelve a apoyar su barbilla y comienza a mecerlas al ritmo de la música. Consigue que la morena se olvide de la existencia de todo el mundo, parece que solo están ellas en el jardín, la dulce y melódica voz de Chloe en su oído y luego otra vez tarareando._

 _Beca escucha su nombre siendo pronunciado, pero el hechizo de la pelirroja es más fuerte y agradable, de modo que no se da por aludida hasta que aire frío sustituye el espacio que, hasta hacía unos segundos, estaba ocupado por el pecho de Chloe presionado contra su espalda. Es suficiente para devolverla a la realidad de forma un tanto brusca._

 _Mira a su alrededor y ve que la pelirroja sigue a su lado, pero a una distancia que parece demasiado grande en comparación a como estaban antes. Está a punto de preguntar a qué se debe ese repentino cambio cuando siente un ligero golpeteo en su hombro._

 _\- Jesse – saluda cuando se gira para ver quién requiere su atención –. Te estaba buscando._

 _\- Lo sé, me lo han dicho – contesta él, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro con incomodidad –. Hey, Chloe._

 _La pelirroja sonríe, pero Beca detecta un tinte de falsedad en la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se fruncen. Le extraña, y en cualquier otro momento insistiría para averiguar qué ocurre, pero lleva todo el día tratando de contactar con su novio y no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad._

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar? – pide. Ante el asentimiento de Jesse, se vuelve hacia su mejor amiga –. Vuelvo ahora._

 _Chloe solo asiente, cosa todavía más rara. La DJ hace una nota mental para interrogar a la pelirroja más tarde y se encamina hacia la casa de los Treblemakers. Como queda fuera del espacio permitido, el interior está vacío, oscuro y silencioso, perfecto para una conversación seria._

 _A medida que se va acercando el momento, Beca se siente cada vez más nerviosa. Frota sus dedos entrelazados, se sienta en un sillón solo para volver a levantarse y pasearse por el salón. Se aparta los rizos castaños de la cara, indecisa. Sabe que tiene que hacerlo, sabe que es algo que llevan posponiendo demasiado tiempo y que es ahora o nunca._

 _\- Así que, asumo por tu actitud que este "tenemos que hablar" no es de los buenos – comenta su novio en un intento de aligerar el ambiente._

 _Cosa que solo añade más tensión sobre Beca._

 _\- Sí. No. – hace una mueca, resoplando –. Lo que sea. Jesse – dice al fin –, creo que tenemos que cortar. No, no lo creo, es que lo_ sé _. Quiero decir – se pasa una mano por el rostro –, yo me voy a Los Ángeles y tú te vas a Nueva York y todo el mundo sabe que las relaciones a distancia_ nunca _funcionan y no quiero que estemos pasándolo mal por tratar de mantener algo que lleva ya un tiempo sin ser lo que era y…_

 _\- Beca – la corta el Treblemaker cuando ve que la DJ se ha lanzado a mascullar explicación tras explicación._

 _La aludida para de dar vueltas y mira a Jesse por primera vez desde que entraron en la casa. Está sentado en el hueco que la propia Beca ha dejado libre hace unos instantes, brazos apoyados en sus muslos y las manos colgando relajadas._

 _\- No pareces sorprendido – observa –. ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido?_

 _\- Es algo que veía venir desde hace tiempo – el joven se encoge de hombros –. Honestamente, has aguantado mucho más de lo que tenía pensado._

 _Beca parpadea, sin saber cómo tomarse ese comentario. ¿Es un insulto o un halago?_

 _\- ¿Qué? – consigue decir al final._

 _\- Venga, Becs, ambos sabemos que lo nuestro siempre fue más amistad que amor por tu parte. Ya no hay motivos para negarlo. Hace tiempo hice las paces con la realidad de que no soy yo de quien estás enamorada._

 _\- ¿_ Qué _? – repite, más sorprendida que enfadada, o lo que sea que se supone que debería estar sintiendo –. ¿Y de quién estoy enamorada, si se puede saber?_

 _\- Oh, yo creo que lo sabes perfectamente, pero te niegas a verlo._

 _Esta vez sí que hay un rastro de veneno en el tono de voz de Jesse que presiona el nervio equivocado en Beca._

 _\- No, por favor, ya que pareces conocerme mejor que yo misma, ilumíname con tu sabiduría – ironiza._

 _\- De Chloe, ¡quién si no! – exclama el Treblemaker. Antes de que la DJ pueda rebatir, alza una mano para acallarla –. A veces tengo la sensación de que estoy en una pareja de tres._

 _La DJ sacude la cabeza, asombrada por las estupideces que está diciendo Jesse._

 _\- ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo?_

 _\- Beca…_

 _\- No, Jesse, ¿te has parado a escucharte a ti mismo? ¿Sabes las locuras que están saliendo por tu boca? ¿De verdad te crees todo eso?_

 _\- No es que me lo crea, Beca, es que sé que es verdad por mucho que te empeñes en decir que no. Créeme, al principio yo tampoco quería admitirlo, pero al final me era imposible seguir haciéndome el tonto cuando la verdad me estaba estallando en la cara. ¿Recuerdas ese verano en el que desaparecí durante agosto entero y luego te dije que había estado en un camping con mis padres sin cobertura?_

 _Ahora es él quien se levanta y se pone a pasear frente a la figura inmóvil de la DJ, que asiente, casi temiendo la continuación._

 _\- En realidad sí tenía cobertura, pero estaba_ tan _enfadado contigo y con Chloe, ¡y conmigo! ¡Sobre todo conmigo! Por supuesto que fui a caer en el cliché: enamorarme de la chica que no deja que nadie se acerque a ella, que tiene millones de barreras con las que no paro de chocarme, ciego a la facilidad con la que deja que todas sus defensas caigan cuando se trata de su mejor amiga. De verdad, el máximo gilipollas fui yo – Jesse sacude la cabeza, como si todavía no se lo terminara de creer –. Cuando te volví a ver en septiembre me di cuenta de que no lo hacías de forma deliberada, que probablemente ni supieras que lo estabas haciendo. Vi que no estabas jugando conmigo, sino que todavía tenías la venda sobre los ojos, así que me dije "oye, aprovecha el tiempo que tengas". Sinceramente, nunca creí que fuéramos a hacer cuatro años juntos, pensé que Chloe habría dicho algo antes, que se habría cansado de esperar, pero no. ¿Y sabes lo peor? – no espera a que Beca conteste, cosa que la joven agradece porque no cree que sea capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna –. Lo peor es que ni siquiera soy capaz de odiarla, porque es tan malditamente poco egoísta que se ha tragado sus sentimientos por cuatro años, y estaría dispuesta a hacerlo eternamente con tal de que seas feliz._

 _Jesse se queda quieto, cogiendo aire profundamente. Se le nota más tranquilo ahora que se ha quitado el peso de esa verdad de sus hombros._

 _\- A veces me moría de celos – confiesa con un pequeño asentimiento –. Me ponía a pensar en todas las excepciones que hacías por Chloe y no por mí, y me volvía verde de envidia. Trataba de no dejar que se viera, pero era especialmente difícil en las fiestas porque te veía bailar con ella y rechazarme cuando me acercaba y… Joder, dolía. Dolía mucho._

 _Se queda en silencio un largo rato, rememorando._

 _\- Entonces en esos momentos miraba a Chloe y en su mirada se reflejaba justo lo que yo estaba sintiendo, y se me pasaba porque ella tenía que estar sufriendo mil veces más que yo. Yo tenía tu amistad, tenía tu confianza, tenía tu amor. Yo tenía el derecho a llamarte mi novia, si me hubieras dejado, habría podido cogerte de la mano por la calle y fardar de ti ante mis amigos. Era en mi cama en la que te quedabas dormida, era conmigo con quien hacías el amor._ Conmigo _, no con ella._

 _Vale, Beca definitivamente_ no _acaba de imaginarse eso último al revés. Para nada acaba de venirle a la cabeza su primer encuentro con Chloe en las duchas comunales de Barden. Pero es en ese preciso momento en el que sabe que Jesse no está diciendo locuras sino constatando una realidad de la que Beca ha estado huyendo por mucho tiempo. Toda ella parece derrumbarse._

 _El Treblemaker debe de darse cuenta de que sus palabras por fin han calado hondo en su ¿novia? ¿ex novia, no?, porque se acerca a ella hasta que la cabeza gacha de la DJ choca contra su pecho._

 _\- Becs, no pasa nada, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – trata de asegurarle –. No pasa nada por que te guste una chica._

 _\- Por favor – bufa alzando la cabeza –, tengo más que aceptada mi sexualidad. No es eso lo que me preocupa, Jesse._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- Es el hecho de que tenga que darme cuenta de todo esto justo cuando ya nos hemos graduado. ¡Esto es por culpa del puto karma o del destino!_

 _\- Bueno, el karma no tiene la culpa de que hayas desperdiciado cuatro años conmigo – comenta el joven._

 _\- Hey, sabes que no fue así – Beca se apresura a aclararlo. Nunca planeó usar a Jesse para esconderse de sus sentimientos, de verdad quiere al chico, solo que no como él quiere que le quiera._

 _\- Lo sé, lo sé – ríe él –, estaba de broma. Pero, oye, pase lo que pase, yo seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo._

 _\- Gracias, Jesse – busca su mano y le da un apretón –. Significa mucho._

 _Cada uno se queda perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando sin ver hacia la cristalera que da al jardín, donde la fiesta sigue en su máximo apogeo. Parece tan lejano, como si estuvieran en una galaxia completamente diferente. Y pensar que hacía un rato Beca había estado totalmente inmersa en ella…_

 _No puede volver ahí, volver con Chloe, y fingir que nada ha cambiado. No es tan buena actriz y la pelirroja sabe leer su expresión demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que ya nada es igual. Ahora no para de analizar cada pequeño momento compartido, cada frase, cada guiño sugerente. ¿Acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos, de los que todavía no era consciente, a Chloe con la canción de Ed Sheeran? Oh Dios, ¿y lo que le dijo en la tienda sobre experimentar? ¿Y si se lo estaba diciendo de verdad y Beca le dio la espalda? Se siente enferma y en necesidad de enterrarse bajo una pila de mantas y no salir de ahí hasta el año que viene._

 _\- No es por presionarte – habla Jesse –, pero ¿sabes qué vas a hacer?_

 _La DJ le mira y el pánico es evidente en su rostro. El Treblemaker se sorprende, pocas veces ha visto a Beca ser tan clara con sus sentimientos, así que se pone en el papel de mejor amigo y la atrae hacia él. Ella se queda paralizada en su abrazo, pero no duele tanto como otras veces._

 _\- Vale, tranquila, Becs – susurra en su pelo, dándole un beso en la coronilla –. Lo averiguaremos – le asegura._

 _Pasado un rato, siente a la DJ asentir ligeramente contra su pecho._

Descubrir que estaba – está – enamorada de su mejor amiga fue, poniéndolo de una forma muy suave, chocante. El resto de la noche la pasó todo el rato al borde de un ataque de pánico, tumbada en la cama de Jesse mientras él dormía profundamente sobre cojines en el suelo – su decisión, no de Beca; al fin y al cabo, no habría sido la primera vez que habrían compartido cama –. Cerraba los ojos y una imagen del calendario, del poco tiempo que le quedaba, aparecía grabada a fuego en el interior de sus párpados.

En cierto modo, maldecía a Jesse por haber tenido que abrirle los ojos. Habría vivido mucho más tranquila si hubiera seguido ciega, sin identificar que esas mariposas que se extendían por su caja torácica cada vez que Chloe le sonreía no eran normales para dos mejores amigas. Prefería que nada hubiera cambiado, porque ya estaban terminando mayo y ella se marchaba a Los Ángeles a mediados de julio. Todo ese tiempo lo pasaría mirando a Chloe y pensando cómo sería estar con ella de una forma no platónica.

Al día siguiente se había arrastrado de la casa de los Treblemakers a la de las Bellas, sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, pálida y demacrada como quien acaba de recibir la peor noticia de su vida – cosa que, siendo honesta, había ocurrido –. Tenía la esperanza de pasar desapercibida y poder meterse en la cama para esconderse bajo las mantas e ignorar que había un mundo que existía fuera, una vida que la esperaba para seguir avanzando, un grupo que necesitaba a su capitana. Pero, nada más abrir la puerta tropezó con Flo, quien hizo una comparación entre el aspecto de Beca y cómo había estado ella tras siete años de diarrea, y quien tiró de la morena hacia la cocina para que comiera algo porque "aunque luego lo vayas a expulsar, algún nutriente tiene que quedar". Todas las Bellas estaban en la mesa charlando alegremente y le saludaron con sonrisas y guiños cómplices entre ellas. Entonces llegaron las preguntas y los comentarios que la DJ había querido evitar: dónde estuviste anoche, por qué desapareciste de la fiesta, qué pasó con Jesse porque todo el mundo os vio discutir a través de la ventana, habéis roto, echasteis el último polvo de reconciliación, ¿verdad?, y bla bla bla. Todas tenían algo que aportar, todas menos Chloe.

Chloe, quien tenía la sombra de la sospecha en su rostro por mucho que intentara disimular pero que mantuvo la boca cerrada y la mirada fijada en el fondo de su bol de leche con cereales.

Eventualmente, sus voces se habían convertido en un murmullo de fondo prácticamente ahogado por el pitido de los oídos de Beca, y se había disculpado diciendo que no se encontraba bien.

Después de eso, todo cambió. Pero, a la vez, se mantuvo igual.

\- Beca.

La voz de Chloe es como una cuerda que se enrosca en la morena y tira de ella para sacarla de Recuerdolandia. Se siente como un buceador que se ha quedado son oxígeno en su bombona justo cuando está sumergido a muchos metros de profundidad y tiene que nadar toda la distancia hasta la superficie. Los pulmones le arden porque está muy segura de que lleva sin respirar desde que reconoció la canción, y la falta de aire hace que todo le dé vueltas a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que si no fuera por el sólido agarre de Chloe a su espalda habría salido volando como si estuviese en el vórtice de un huracán.

\- Beca, respira – ordena la pelirroja.

Y ella obedece. Siempre obedece cuando se trata de su mejor amiga. Coge una gran bocanada de aire, sus manos salen disparadas hacia su pecho donde tropiezan con las de Chloe y se agarran a ellas como si fuesen un salvavidas.

Quizá lo son.

No puede dejar de encontrar irónico cómo la música, que siempre fue su escape y la solución a todos sus males, ha provocado que se venga abajo en medio de la calle. Sólo unos acordes de guitarra determinados y unos versos, y la presa que la DJ construyó en su corazón esa mañana de mayo enterrada bajo las mantas de su cama, deja de funcionar. Todos los sentimientos que se ha apañado para mantener encerrados en ese rincón polvoriento salen despedidos con la velocidad de la luz, arrasando con todo lo que encuentran a su paso, igual que un tsunami. Y si ya Beca estaba "debilitada" por esa jugarreta del destino que ha hecho que se reencuentre con Chloe, ahora no tiene defensas algunas para luchar contra todo lo que se sacude en su interior.

La palma de la mano derecha de la pelirroja está extendida sobre el corazón de Beca y puede notar su acelerado latido contra las yemas de los dedos incluso a pesar del abrigo y el grueso jersey que lleva la DJ puestos. Su mano izquierda está entrelazada con la de la morena y le da un apretón para ayudarle a aterrizar en el mundo real.

La exBella ha contado ya ciento cincuenta respiraciones cuando siente que la tensión en el cuerpo de Beca va desapareciendo poco a poco. Chloe también se relaja, el nudo de preocupación de su estómago un paso más cerca de ser desatado. Ha vivido la "Beca estresada", la "Beca enfadada", la "Beca triste" y la "Beca exuberante de felicidad". Nunca antes había visto a la "Beca a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico" y no es una experiencia que quiera repetir.

Ahora ya sabe qué hacer, tiene las palabras correctas en la punta de la lengua y listas para ser pronunciadas:

\- He de decir que esa no es la reacción exuberante de felicidad que esperaba.

Beca resopla, aunque agradece el intento de calmarle de Chloe. La DJ siempre se escuda en el humor y el sarcasmo cuando una situación la supera, es su método de asimilación, su capa protectora; de modo que ese pequeño guiño que le ofrece la pelirroja es más que bienvenido porque le da una salida que no supone morir de vergüenza.

\- Oye, chica – llama el joven artista –, ¿te encuentras bien?

La morena se da cuenta, aunque de forma muy vaga, de que el guitarrista ha dejado de tocar y la mira con preocupación, el instrumento olvidado colgando de su costado por la correa. Ambas amigas salen de su burbuja y ven que la gente que se encontraba cerca escuchando la canción también las están mirando con preocupación, algunos con los móviles en las manos como si estuvieran esperando una señal para llamar a emergencias.

Beca parpadea y trata de imaginarse qué aspecto tienen para los transeúntes que se cruzan con ellas y no tienen ni idea de qué ha ocurrido. Ni siquiera el chaval de la guitarra sabe qué ha pasado y lo ha vivido en primera fila. Tiene que tragarse la risa de puro bochorno por el espectáculo que ha montado.

\- Estoy bien – asegura.

\- Ha sido una bajada de azúcar – miente Chloe por encima del hombro de la morena.

\- Ah – sonríe el chico, visiblemente más tranquilo –. Me alegro de que no fuera nada grave.

\- Perdona por haberte asustado – dice Beca con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Él se encoge de hombros, rescatando la guitarra de donde la correa que cruza su pecho la ha hecho colgar. Se chasca los nudillos de las manos al estirar los dedos y se los sopla con aliento caliente para que vuelva a circular la sangre por ellos y no le duela rasgar las duras cuerdas. Sin más dilación, coloca el acorde correspondiente en el mástil y retoma la canción desde el principio.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _They way it falls on the side of your neck_

 _Down your shoulders and back._

Chloe es la que reacciona más rápido de ambas y rompe su abrazo, pero no suelta en ningún momento la mano de Beca. Tirando de ella, ponen una distancia segura entre ellas y esa canción de Ed Sheeran que tanto consigue provocar en la DJ.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – inquiere Chloe dándole un suave apretón a los dedos de Beca.

\- Sí – exhala ella sin apenas voz. Asiente con la cabeza para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras –. Pero ahora me vendría genial un poco de ese tequila.

\- Vale – ríe la joven –, ya casi hemos llegado.

El resto de trayecto pasa en un borrón desenfocado. Apenas registra que suben un par de escalones, aunque sí es consciente del momento en el que la pelirroja suelta su mano para abrir la pesada puerta de hierro negro y cómo esta retumba al cerrarse a sus espaldas. Bajan del ascensor en el quinto piso y sigue a Chloe hasta el apartamento E. No puede evitar sentir curiosidad por ver dónde vive.

\- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada – dice con una sonrisa mientras se hace a un lado para dejar que la morena pase primero.

Beca corresponde a su gesto, aunque con menos seguridad, y entra en un pasillo que se alarga hasta desembocar en un salón/cocina. El piso es pequeño, no tiene más que un baño bastante estrecho y una habitación que es, de lejos, la estancia más amplia de todo el apartamento. Sin embargo, tiene bastantes ventanas de forma que la luz de la calle se filtra a través de las cortinas y le resta un poco de su aspecto lúgubre.

Un pequeño árbol de navidad descansa en una esquina del salón, sobre una mesa en la que también hay tres muñecos de nieve hechos por la pelirroja y un pequeño belén. Las luces de colores se encienden intermitentemente, casi al mismo ritmo que las que hay colgadas de un espejo en la pared. Beca sonríe sin poder evitarlo, porque es todo tan… Chloe.

Su marca está por todos lados, hasta en los pequeños cactus que hay esparcidos a lo largo del piso.

\- Perdona el desorden, pero todavía no he tenido mucho tiempo para organizar y todo ese rollo – se disculpa la exBella, apartando con un pie tres cajas rotuladas como "Vajilla", "Cojines" y "Libros".

La DJ arquea una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué me vas a decir a mí? – bufa.

Chloe se ríe, asintiendo.

\- Cierto, no empaquetaste todas tus cosas hasta prácticamente el último día y porque te obligué –. Beca se encoge de hombros sin una pizca de arrepentimiento ni en su rostro ni en su sonrisa –. ¿Hasta cuándo tuviste todo en las cajas?

\- Mmmm creo que hasta finales de agosto.

\- ¡Beca! – exclama la pelirroja, asombrada de mala manera.

\- ¿Qué? – se defiende la aludida –. No era necesario, iba cogiendo lo que necesitaba y luego ya lo guardaba en su sitio.

Chloe resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Coge el abrigo y bufanda de la DJ y los tira encima de su cama, lo suyo lo cuelga del respaldo de la silla de trabajo que se las apañó para encajar entre la mesa y el colchón. Cuando vuelve al salón, ve que la morena está entretenida mirando los marcos de fotos que ha colgado en clavos que dejó el previo inquilino.

En su mayoría son fotos de los siete años que la pelirroja estuvo en Barden. Beca hace un pequeño viaje en el tiempo por los primeros tres cursos, donde Chloe sale con una ancha sonrisa y su brazo enroscado en los hombros de Aubrey siempre, excepto en una donde está abrazada a Tom en alguna fiesta y una foto de grupo de la antigua generación de las Bellas. Luego la morena ya empieza a reconocer algunas situaciones, como la fiesta de iniciación en el anfiteatro, cuando ganaron por primera vez el Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella, aquella vez que fueron a la playa todas juntas, cuando los patrocinadores les consiguieron una casa, etc. Millones de momentos que se suponía que tendrían que haber sido temporales, pero de los que había quedado un registro gracias a la cámara Polaroid que le regalaron a Chloe en su primer cumpleaños juntas.

Por primera vez en tres años, Beca no siente un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho cuando rememora los viejos tiempos. Ve las fotos y una sonrisa cariñosa aparece en su rostro, definitivamente nostálgica, pero no triste. Las Bellas le sonríen desde el papel, decentes en un marco, haciendo caras divertidas en el siguiente. Aubrey no parece la tirana obsesionada con ganar que era en el primer año de la DJ en el grupo, sino que siempre sale con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y congelada en el tiempo dando diversas muestras de afecto a Chloe. La propia Beca no se reconoce, y eso que sale en más de la mitad de las fotos. La joven de pelo moreno rizado, con piercings, tatuajes y bastante eyeliner no se parece a la mujer en la que se ha convertido, una que va del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo todos los días como un autómata, dolida y echando de menos a esa mitad de ella que parecía haberse quedado atrapada en imágenes impresas y colgadas para todo aquel que tenga interés en pararse a verlas.

Avanza hasta la siguiente pared y pierde un poco de su determinación cuando reconoce lo que está apoyado contra esta, sin clavos que lo sujeten todavía. Un corcho. O, más bien, _el_ corcho. No puede creer que Chloe todavía lo tenga, y que esté tal cual Beca lo recuerda de ese último vistazo antes de marcharse de la casa de las Bellas.

La pelirroja tenía una costumbre, o manía, llámalo x. Cualquier cosa de papel que acabara entre sus manos terminaba con el margen lleno de dibujitos adorablemente absurdos. A no ser que fueran trabajos que luego tuviera que entregar a los profesores o exámenes, el resto no se libraban de los impulsos artísticos de Chloe.

Cuando Beca lo descubrió, al principio le resultó algo infantil, pero luego, con el tiempo, se acostumbró a ello tanto que cuando veía una de sus partituras de música de las Bellas sin pintarrajear, le chocaba. El caso es que un día en el que se sentía especialmente inspirada se le ocurrió responder a los garabatos de Chloe con uno suyo, y así empezó una cadena que les duró los cuatro años que Beca estuvo en Barden. No era raro encontrarse con post-it por la casa con dibujos de ambas, y la pelirroja, con esa mentalidad de guardar constancia de todo que tenía – y sigue teniendo, aparentemente – compró un corcho que colgó de la pared de su habitación y donde fue guardando todos los mensajes. Al final, todas las chicas se unieron en algún momento y también aportaron sus pequeños monigotes.

El resultado era un corcho que, visto de lejos, parecía de un niño pequeño, pero que para ellas – y especialmente para Chloe – guardaba un significado único. Y ese mismo corcho había viajado desde Miami hasta Los Ángeles en el maletero de algún camión de mudanzas.

Beca lo recoge y lo coloca sobre el brazo del sillón, agachándose para recorrer con la mirada cuatro años de mensajes y bromas internas. Sus dibujos de grandes ojos le sonríen con sus pequeñas bocas, intercalados con los gordos muñecos de Amy y los tetudos de Stacie. Flo siempre los dibujaba con el pelo locamente rizado, Emily los rodeaba de millones de corazones y notas musicales, los de Jessica y Ashley siempre iban cogidos de la mano. Luego estaban los de Chloe, cuyas sonrisas les llegaban literalmente de oreja a oreja y les hacían parecer entre alegres y psicóticos.

La morena pasa una mano por encima de los millones de trozos de papel superpuestos unos sobre otros, compartiendo espacio y chinchetas. No es consciente de la sonrisa tonta en su rostro porque está demasiado ocupada buscando.

Cuando por fin lo encuentra – ¿cómo demonios le puede costar tanto verlo si es el más grande y está en todo el centro por encima de los demás? –, algo en su pecho se agita con violencia y hace que las lágrimas empañen su vista.

 _Se le ocurrió una de esas noches en las que estaba tan cansada que no podía ni dormir porque eso requería tener energías de las que ella no disponía. Fue un pensamiento delirante, como quien tiene alucinaciones provocadas por la fiebre muy alta, nunca pensó que al día siguiente fuera a acordarse y calificarlo de buena idea._

 _Y muchas veces, mientras se esforzaba al máximo para hacer que sus monigotes desgarbados y totalmente desproporcionados quedaran bien, le dio la sensación de que era algo infantil y un completo fracaso, de que iba a quedar como una completa estúpida. Pero, ahora, al terminar de colorear de amarillo un vaso de plástico y ver el resultado final, deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y asiente, porque sabe que es el regalo de despedida perfecto para Chloe._

 _Claro que, nunca se había puesto a pensar qué haría una vez estuviera hecho, cómo se lo daría, qué diría. No había pensado en el futuro, demasiado preocupada con el presente y sus cálculos sobre si le daría tiempo o no. Deja el lápiz amarillo en su sitio en la caja que le pidió prestada a Jessica – a quien resulta que le encantan las manualidades – y se queda mirando la hoja de papel como si fueran a aparecer escritas ahí las soluciones a todas sus preguntas. «Ojalá», piensa con algo de sorna._

 _Últimamente su vida está llena de incógnitas. Qué hacer en Atlanta ese verano – nada –, cuándo irse a L.A. – la respuesta correcta es: mañana a las 12.21 en el avión 1413 –, cómo despedirse de esas chicas que eran su familia – adecuadamente superada –, dónde vivir – esa, por suerte, ya la tiene cubierta –, cómo actuar cerca de Chloe ahora que sabe que está enamorada de ella, y un gran etc. Si quien fuese que está ahí arriba le chivase las respuestas, sería un puntazo._

 _Dobla el folio hasta que es un pequeño rectángulo que le cabe en el bolsillo delantero de la camiseta de cuadros que lleva puesta. Se levanta de la mesa de trabajo que ahora es de Amy y echa un último vistazo a su lado de la habitación completamente vacío. Los hombres de la mudanza vinieron esa misma mañana a por sus cajas, las cuales estaban llenas de cosas gracias a la insistencia de Chloe, y lo único que le queda es lo que va a llevarse con ella en el avión: una maleta, su portátil y una mochila._

 _Baja las escaleras con calma hasta el segundo piso, donde están las habitaciones a excepción de la suya y la de Amy porque es la buhardilla. Todas las puertas están cerradas, ya que sus ocupantes están en sus respectivas casas de vacaciones de verano. Bueno, todas menos una, que es la que realmente le interesa a Beca._

 _Se asoma al umbral, apoyando el hombro contra este, y observa a Chloe, tumbada en la cama con un libro abierto en el regazo. Está tan concentrada que no oye a la DJ. Se queda un rato parada, absorbiendo esa imagen con la constancia de que puede ser la última vez que vea algo parecido en mucho tiempo. Graba a fuego en su memoria el movimiento nervioso de los pies descalzos de la pelirroja, que suben y bajan al ritmo de una canción que solo ella escucha; el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, los ojos recorriendo la página con la avidez típica de un momento interesante; una cascada de rizos que resbalan por la almohada como lenguas de fuego._

 _\- Hey – saluda pasados unos minutos, antes de que la realidad la golpee con toda la fuerza que posee._

 _Chloe da un pequeño brinco, el libro se le resbala del despreocupado agarre con el que lo estaba manteniendo en pie y cae sobre su pecho boca abajo. Ojos azul bebé parpadean para enfocarse y volver de esa galaxia lejana a la que se había teletransportado. Sonríe cuando ve a Beca parada en la entrada de su habitación._

 _\- Hey, pasa – la invita._

 _Cierra el libro tras marcar la página en la que se ha quedado y lo deja en la mesilla. Luego, rueda hasta pegarse al borde de la cama que está contra la pared, dejando un hueco libre para el cuerpo de la morena._

 _\- ¿Querías algo? – pregunta sin poder contener su curiosidad._

 _Beca se encoge de hombros brevemente, sus dedos se contraen alrededor de aire. Se sienta en el colchón de forma que esté mirando hacia la pelirroja._

 _\- Me voy mañana – suelta abruptamente._

 _No tenía planeado decir eso, de hecho, su plan original era entrar, darle el regalo a Chloe y desparecer hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la llevara al aeropuerto. Pero, cómo no, su cerebro y su boca trabajan en momentos separados con canales diferentes y la comunicación entre ambos es pésima. De modo que mientras está pensando en sacar el papel del bolsillo, sus labios se están moviendo por decisión propia y formando palabras sobre las que no tiene ningún control._

 _Parece que la confesión de Beca pilla también un poco por sorpresa a Chloe, porque parpadea y frunce el ceño brevemente, confundida._

 _\- Lo sé – dice al final con tono resignado – Y tú lo sabes desde mayo, Becs._

 _\- Es solo que… No había sido totalmente consciente hasta ahora, supongo – se encoge de hombros un poco. No puede explicárselo porque ni ella misma lo entiende del todo._

 _\- Entonces, ahora que ya ha calado en ti… ¿Cómo estás? – inquiere la pelirroja._

 _Siempre preocupándose por los demás, siempre dispuesta a echar una mano. La DJ tiene que tragarse la sonrisa tonta que lucha para aparecer en su rostro, sabe que va a dar la impresión equivocada. Lo intercambia por mordisquear el interior de su mejilla mientras medita su respuesta._

 _\- ¿Sinceramente? – Chloe asiente, subiendo las rodillas contra su pecho y apoyando la barbilla contra ellas sin perder de vista ni un segundo a Beca –. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado – extiende una mano abierta frente a ella –, esto es con lo que llevo soñando toda mi vida y que por fin se vaya a hacer realidad,_ totalmente _realidad, me llena de excitación._

 _Su mejor amiga asiente de nuevo, transmitiéndole con ese simple gesto su comprensión a la morena. Quizá decir que está excitada es quedarse corta, pero tampoco quiere parecer demasiado ansiosa por irse porque sería mentira. Aunque apenas puede esperar para estar ya en L.A. y comenzar a trabajar como productora musical en la sucursal de Residual Heat, también hay una gran parte de ella a la que la sola idea de estar al otro lado de Estados Unidos hace que le entre el miedo y ganas de encadenarse al radiador para que así no se la puedan llevar de allí. Está en un constante tira y afloja entre ambas reacciones, y teme que al final tanto tirón termine por romperla a la mitad._

 _\- Por el otro lado – continúa, estirando la palma derecha en contraposición con la izquierda –, tengo la sensación de que estos cuatro años han volado por delante de mis ojos. Es como que, un día tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y, al parpadear, estoy aquí – clava el dedo índice en el colchón para darle más énfasis a sus palabras –. Ha ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de reaccionar y hay cosas… – suspira._

 _Dubitativa, lanza un fugaz vistazo a Chloe. Su rostro se mantiene firme en su expresión, no de indiferencia porque está escuchando atentamente y con interés, pero tampoco muestra una emoción a la que Beca pueda asociar un nombre con facilidad. Parece, más que nada, que su mejor amiga se está esforzando por eliminar cualquier rastro de sentimiento de su cara._

 _Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, saltan chispas. Suena a cliché, pero es lo que mejor lo expresa. La DJ siente cómo algo tangible cambia en el ambiente entre ambas y nota que tensa todo su cuerpo de pura anticipación. Para qué exactamente, no lo sabe. Solo sabe que no es la única, porque Chloe reacciona igual, alzando la barbilla de sus rodillas y estirando la espalda, las manos apretando con fuerza sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho._

 _\- Hay cosas – sigue hablando Beca. Las palabras caen de su boca sin pensar –, que jamás podré hacer porque el momento ya ha pasado, cosas de las que me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde y nunca podré actuar sobre ellas._

 _El aire se va cargando cada vez más de electricidad con cada segundo que pasan con sus ojos clavados en los de la otra. Casi se puede escuchar el_ crack _de la estática. La morena traga saliva, se ve incapaz de apartar la vista de ese océano azul bebé, ahora turbio por un huracán de emociones que tiene una gran similitud con una tormenta en pleno Caribe._

 _Entonces se produce un segundo cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación. La electricidad se transforma en magnetismo y Beca se ve irremediablemente atraída hacia la pelirroja. Esta parece estar sintiendo lo mismo porque los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se tensan igual que si estuviera luchando contra esa fuerza invisible que no desaparecería hasta que no las hubiera hecho juntarse._

 _La morena siente en su cuerpo el momento en el que Chloe se rinde. Es como si alguien la empujase de golpe, de manera repentina, y la tirase por el borde de un precipicio. Su estómago da un vuelco mientras ella cae hacia delante, justo a los brazos de su mejor amiga, abiertos y ya esperándola._

 _Cierra los ojos y deja que la atrapen. Deja que le rodeen, que le aprieten contra el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Deja que le consuelen y le transmitan todo lo que su dueña en ese momento no es capaz de decir. Deja que la acaricien y la mezan al ritmo del palpitar de sus corazones._

 _Hace poco, Beca leyó en twitter que una universidad norteamericana había demostrado que dos personas enamoradas sincronizan sus corazones y respiraciones. En ese momento, había resoplado y puesto los ojos en blanco sin imaginarse que ella podría comprobar por sí misma que, efectivamente, es verdad._

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Chlo? – pregunta._

 _A ninguna de las dos se les escapa el mensaje no pronunciado pero contenido entre los signos de interrogación. La pelirroja suelta un suspiro, largo y sentido. El aire que escapa de ella llena los pulmones de la DJ. Funcionan en perfecta coordinación._

 _\- Te irás a Los Ángeles porque es tu sueño y tienes que perseguirlo. Serás una famosa productora musical que trabajará con Beyoncé, y Katy Perry, y otros de los grandes. Por lo demás no te preocupes, si está destinado a ser, será._

 _Beca bufa._

 _\- Menuda mierda de consejo._

 _\- Oye –se aparta de la morena, dándole un manotazo. Trata de parecer enfadada, pero se le escapa una risa que la traiciona –, eso te pasa por venir con preguntas existenciales a las doce de la noche. ¿Tú crees que soy capaz ahora mismo de solucionarte la vida?_

 _La DJ ríe con ella y se deja caer en la cama. Se tapa los ojos con ambas manos por un momento, necesita ese momento para recomponerse y reorganizar la multitud de emociones que botan como pelotas saltarinas descontroladas dentro de su pecho. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, ve que Chloe se ha tumbado de costado a su lado de forma que la está encarando, aunque no la está mirando a ella si no a un punto indefinido en la habitación._

 _Toda la actitud bromista parece haberla abandonado y tiene aspecto fatigado. Por un momento, Beca se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevará la pelirroja sin dormir bien. Luego se distrae al sentir a su mejor amiga juguetear con su mano, que ha dejado caer sobre la cama._

 _Beca no es la persona más paciente del mundo, pero entiende que a veces las personas necesitan tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en línea antes de hablar para que se expliquen de forma correcta y expresen todo lo que quieren decir. De modo que, por Chloe, y por el beneficio de ambas, se muerde el interior de la mejilla y espera lo más tranquilamente que puede a que la joven hable._

 _No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero sabe que el suficiente para dejarse llevar por el silencio de la habitación hasta el punto de que casi se queda dormida. Los párpados le pesan y está en esa fase en la que los deja cerrarse por un rato antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y luchar para abrirlos de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Alguna vez tienes la impresión de que este es el final? – pregunta Chloe en apenas un susurro._

 _Su dulce voz tira de los flojos hilos de la conciencia de la morena y los atan con fuerza para despertarla. Frunce el ceño y parpadea para quitarse el sueño de los ojos, porque sabe que la pelirroja no la está mirando, sabe que está rehuyendo su mirada por algún motivo y tiene que estar espabilada para descubrir cuál es._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – carraspea._

 _La exBella no responde de forma inmediata, sino que frunce los labios y sigue jugando con los dedos de Beca, tirando de ellos hacia arriba antes de dejarlos caer de nuevo contra la cama._

 _\- Todas nos vamos en direcciones diferentes. Emily se queda aquí, yo me vuelvo a casa, tú te vas a L.A., Cynthia Rose se va a Maine a casarse, Stacie tiene que terminar Medicina todavía, Amy la Gorda a saber en dónde terminará pero estará con Bumper seguro. Después de cuatro años juntas nos vamos a separar de forma definitiva y todo el mundo sabe que la distancia termina por romper todo tipo de lazos._

 _\- Eso era antes, Chlo, cuando la gente se comunicaba con palomas mensajeras y señales de humo – bromea Beca._

 _No logra su objetivo, pues los labios de su mejor amiga apenas se curvan un centímetro hacia arriba._

 _\- Hey – llama su atención y espera hasta que despega la mirada de los dedos de la morena para clavarla en ojos azul oscuro –, ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejar que te libres tan fácilmente de mí? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que has invertido con tu bola de demolición derrumbando mis murallas? – los ojos de la DJ se abren de par en par por el horror –. Oh dios mío, me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres tal cual Miley Cyrus. Literalmente. Desnudo incluido._

 _Con eso Chloe suelta una sonora carcajada y la tristeza se evapora de su rostro. Aunque sigue con la mosca detrás de la oreja, la expresión de absoluto trauma que tiene Beca es demasiado buena como para no reírse de ella._

 _La morena no puede evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas cuando un recuerdo muy vívido de su encuentro con la pelirroja en las duchas comunales salta como un flash en su mente. Se tapa la cara con las manos, los dedos pegados para no dejar que nada de luz se filtre a través de ellos y pueda morir de vergüenza en paz._

 _\- ¿Becs? – dice la exBella con una risita –. Becs – prueba de nuevo cuando la DJ no se da por aludida –. Cuidado no me dé por chuparte también._

 _La amenaza es suficiente para que las manos de Beca vuelen de su cara a los hombros de Chloe como para mantenerla alejada de ella._

 _\- Gracias – susurra una vez tiene su absoluta atención._

 _Le da un beso en la mejilla y, porque le encanta demasiado tocarle las narices, saca la lengua y le da un buen lametón que pilla a la morena por sorpresa. Un grito agudo escapa de entre sus labios y se lleva la mano a la zona._

 _\- ¡Chloe! ¡Qué asco! – se queja, secándose las babas en la camiseta de la pelirroja._

 _Esta aprovecha la posición para rodear a Beca con sus brazos y colocarse en una postura cómoda, dispuesta a dormir. Murmura un "hhhmm" cuando la DJ deja de protestar y se tranquiliza, tumbándose de forma que termina siendo la cucharita pequeña. «Como de costumbre», piensa antes de cerrar los ojos._

 _A la mañana siguiente, todo sucede de forma desenfocada. Desde que se despierta todavía en brazos de Chloe hasta que se encuentra a sí misma en medio del aeropuerto, frente a la puerta C7 que es por la que tiene que embarcar. No sabe exactamente cómo se las ha apañado para vestirse y recoger todo cuando ni siquiera podría responder con seguridad a una pregunta tan simple como "¿cuál es mi nombre?". Tiene la sensación de que está soñando todavía, y las ganas de pellizcarse para comprobar si todo es real son cada vez más grandes._

 _Sin embargo, sabe que, aunque no lo parezca, eso está sucediendo de verdad. Está a punto de meterse en el avión con destino a Los Ángeles._

 _Lo nota en pequeños detalles como la presión en su pecho, el aspecto rasposo de su voz. Lo nota en el fuerte agarre de Chloe en su mano, quien no la ha soltado desde que se bajaron del coche. Lo nota en los esfuerzos que está haciendo la pelirroja por no montar una escena._

 _Beca se recoloca la mochila que lleva colgada de un hombro, el maletín con su portátil a un lado de sus pies, la maleta ya en la bodega del avión o de camino hacia ella. En una mano tiene el ticket y lo sujeta con tanta fuerza como si fuera el único eslabón que está impidiendo que salga volando como si fuera un globo lleno de helio. La otra mano sigue atrapada entre los dedos de Chloe y no tiene intención alguna de quitarla de ahí pues era su segundo eslabón._

 _"Los pasajeros del vuelo 1413 con destino Los Ángeles, por favor embarquen por la puerta C7" anuncia una voz robótica que reverbera por el ajetreado aeropuerto._

 _La morena cierra los ojos, maldiciendo al mundo entero. ¿Por qué tiene que costarle tanto decir adiós cuando nunca antes le habían dado problema las despedidas? Hubo un tiempo en el que huir de las personas era su talento innato, pero después de que una trampa de osos se interpusiera en su camino se dio cuenta de que esa era la solución de los cobardes y de que había gente por la que merecía la pena quedarse y luchar._

 _Gente como Chloe._

 _\- Ugh, me prometí que no iba a llorar – se queja esta mientras se seca una lágrima que rueda por su mejilla. Una risa temblorosa se escapa de entre sus labios y sacude la cabeza._

 _\- No, por favor, no llores porque me vas a hacer llorar a mí también – suplica Beca._

 _La pelirroja mira hacia el techo, parpadeando como una maníaca y resopla._

 _\- Son solo seis horas de vuelo, ¿verdad? Casi nada – trata de suavizar la distancia, trata de convencerse de que no es tan drástico como se siente._

 _\- Casi nada – corrobora la DJ con una sonrisa que indica precisamente lo contrario._

 _Chloe reprime un sollozo y echa los brazos al cuello de Beca, presionándose contra ella con más fuerza que nunca._

 _A Beca nunca le han gustado los abrazos. Mucho menos los abrazos de oso. Si uno normal ya le hace sentir que se asfixia, le da la impresión de que están invadiendo su espacio vital y hace que la piel le pique de pura incomodidad; un abrazo de oso es como el infierno de los abrazos._

 _Pero es Chloe Beale. Es_ Chloe _, y eso es explicación suficiente._

 _Así que responde con igual o más fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en rizos pelirrojos mientras se traga el ardor de su garganta y lucha contra las lágrimas porque siente a su mejor amiga sacudirse en su agarre y quiere mantenerse la fuerte de las dos, por las dos._

 _\- Te voy a echar de menos, Becs – murmura Chloe._

 _\- Yo también – confiesa la morena._

 _Se mantienen así bastante rato, lo suficiente como para que los sollozos de la pelirroja se calmen y la DJ sienta que es seguro dejarla allí sola en Atlanta._

 _Interpone medio paso de distancia entre ambas y se saca un rectángulo de papel del bolsillo de su camiseta de cuadros. Aprovecha para deslizarlo en la palma vacía de la exBella. La pelirroja asiente de forma casi imperceptible y cierra la mano con firmeza sobre el regalo._

 _\- Lo guardaré para siempre – promete._

 _\- Ni siquiera sabes qué es – bufa la DJ._

 _Chloe se encoge de hombros ligeramente para dar a entender que eso no importa. Se lleva el rectángulo blanco a la frente y cierra los ojos mientras deja escapar un "ooommhh". Parpadea, encontrando el azul noche de su mejor amiga fijo en ella, teñido de extrañeza y velada diversión._

 _\- Me va a gustar – afirma con seguridad._

 _La morena resopla una risa y sacude la cabeza, incrédula._

 _\- Eres tan rara._

 _Vuelve a abrazar a Chloe, esta vez por iniciativa propia._

 _\- Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – susurra al oído de la pelirroja._

 _La nota asentir sobre su hombro. Entonces, y solo entonces, Beca se separa del todo. Reajusta la tira de la mochila en su delgado hombro y recoge el maletín del ordenador del suelo, donde había quedado olvidado. Se lo cuelga del lado contrario y se saca el billete de avión del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. No recuerda cuándo lo metió ahí, pero lo agradece porque si no lo habría perdido._

 _\- Hasta pronto, Chlo – se despide._

 _Su mejor amiga se seca las lágrimas como puede con el dorso de la mano, con cuidado de no estropear el rectángulo de papel._

 _\- Hasta pronto, Becs – corresponde._

 _La morena se dirige a la ya inexistente cola para embarcar y le entrega el billete a la azafata, quien le dedica una sonrisa compasiva y le desea un buen viaje. Cuando pone un pie dentro de la pasarela metálica que la llevará hasta el avión, se gira para mirar una última vez por encima del hombro a la figura inmóvil y llorosa de Chloe, casi engullida por los grupos de gente apresurada que pasan a su alrededor, ajenos al dolor de la joven._

 _Es esa última mirada la que termina rompiendo el autocontrol de Beca y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas mientras recorre el pasillo gris._

Quién le iba a decir a ella que, tres años después, volvería a reencontrarse con ese rectángulo de papel. La hoja ahora está completamente alisada, pero las marcas de las dobladuras siguen visibles, igual que una mancha negra que Chloe había hecho con su rímel al limpiarse los ojos. La exBella había tenido cuidado de que ninguna de las chinchetas traspasase los dibujos en los que Beca tanto se había esforzado.

Es como una tira de cómic, ese había su propósito al empezar. En una esquina se ve a dos chicas, una morena y otra pelirroja – sobra identificarlas con nombre y apellido – hablando, Chloe le está dando un folleto a Beca. Les sigue Beca sentada en el suelo del auditorio con un vaso amarillo y Chloe sonriente frente a ella. En los tres siguientes recuadros se ve a todas las Bellas en piña levantando los trofeos que ganaron como Campeonas Nacionales de A Cappella. Después están las Bellas graduándose, con su toga verde y el gorrito con el molesto fleco que siempre caía frente a sus caras. El antepenúltimo dibujo es de Chloe y Beca bailando juntas en la fiesta de graduación. El penúltimo, un billete de avión con destino L.A. y otro con destino Miami. El último recuadro lo ocupan Chloe y Beca abrazadas, cada una con sus maletas respectivas al lado.

Discurriendo entre cada cuadro, igual que si fuera un lazo que se curva para pasar por encima y por debajo, de forma que nunca se cruce por delante del dibujo, hay una serie de letras y notas musicales flotando en los alrededores. Con caligrafía exquisita y cuidadosamente pintada, se puede leer la letra – aunque ligeramente modificada – de una canción especial para ambas: "I've got my ticket for the long way 'round, two bottle whiskey for the way. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone."

\- Te dije que lo guardaría para siempre.

La voz de Chloe la sobresalta ligeramente, y deja caer la mano con la que está dibujando los bordes de las palabras. Se gira hacia la pelirroja, que lleva una botella de tequila en una mano y dos vasos con hielos en la otra. Lo más importante, sin embargo, es su expresión de melancolía y emoción, sus ojos brillantes como diamantes.

\- Y después de tantos años yo sigo subestimándote – contesta Beca con una sonrisa de disculpa –. No sé por qué me sorprende si ya he comprobado que tengo la costumbre de recaer en viejos errores – hace una mueca mientras acepta el vaso lleno hasta la mitad de líquido ámbar.

Chloe se queda callada por un largo rato, la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del dibujo de la DJ, su bebida intacta en una mano. Tiene el ceño fruncido y el rostro tenso, como si hubiera alguien susurrándole al oído algo que le está causando molestia. A la morena le pone nerviosa, porque es en esos momentos en los que la pelirroja suele, o bien abrir su corazón y sincerarse, o bien borrar todo rastro de preocupación con una sonrisa y una evasiva tan bien construida que la otra persona no se da cuenta de que al final no le ha contado qué le ocurre hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y la oportunidad ha pasado.

Por suerte para Beca, su mejor amiga se decide por la primera opción. Despega sus increíbles ojos azules del corcho y los fija en la DJ con tanta intensidad que le incomoda ligeramente. Se remueve en el sitio, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro ante la inmutable mirada de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Es así como me ves? – habla finalmente. Su ceño se frunce un poco más antes de soltar las palabras que realmente le están provocando dolor –. ¿Un viejo error?

A Beca siempre le han dicho que, para ser una persona que rehúye tanto las emociones, su rostro hace maravillas a la hora de expresarlas igual que un libro abierto muestra las letras impresas en sus páginas. Ahora mismo, lleva el arrepentimiento escrito en mayúsculas e iluminado con luces de neón.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – niega con la cabeza vigorosamente, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos tratando de transmitir toda la convicción posible –. Nunca fuiste un error.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me borraste de tu vida de forma tan repentina? – exclama la pelirroja, la frustración bien latente en su voz.

\- Chloe… - suspira la DJ.

Deja el vaso, al que solo le queda un culito de tequila, sobre la mesa del salón y retuerce las manos en un gesto nervioso, pensando en cómo empezar a justificar su comportamiento, aunque sabe perfectamente que no tiene perdón alguno.

\- No – corta ella, alzando una mano –. Me pasé _meses_ mentalizándome para la posibilidad de que el no vernos todos los días hiciera que nos distanciásemos. Me costó hacerme a la idea, pero al final lo logré. A pesar de que tú me aseguraras de que eso no iba a pasar – su mirada se tiñe de reproche cuando rememora la promesa que hizo la morena esa última noche juntas –. Son cosas que pasan todos los días entre personas que se van a vivir tan lejos la una de la otra. Cada una sigue con su vida y los caminos que siguen las llevan en direcciones opuestas. Es algo que comprendo, es algo razonable. Pero a nosotras nos iba bien, Becs.

De nuevo los ojos azul bebé de la exBella muestran una expresión herida. Es la misma mirada que te daría un perro cuando le abandonas, cuando le prometes algo y luego haces lo contrario, cuando le engañas y traicionas toda la confianza incondicional que él había depositado en ti.

Es una mirada que convierte el pecho de Beca en un huracán de arrepentimiento y náuseas.

\- Habían pasado dos meses y seguíamos hablando a diario – continúa Chloe con un ligero puchero –, teníamos nuestras citas semanales por Skype. Seguías siendo la primera persona a la que quería contarle algo excepcionalmente gracioso o ridículo que me hubiera pasado en ese día. Hasta que después de la fiesta, de golpe y porrazo, dejaste de contestar a los mensajes, a las llamadas, a _todo_. No sabía si había sido algo que había dicho, algo que había hecho, o precisamente algo que se me había olvidado y por eso te habías enfadado.

Deja ella también su vaso intacto en la mesa junto al de la DJ. Se pasa los dedos por los rizos cobrizos, retirándoselos de la cara y echándoselos hacia un lado para que no le molesten. De ahí la mano se dirige a su boca y cubre la forma en que su mandíbula está comenzando a temblar. Solo la retira cuando se ha asegurado de tenerlo todo bajo control. Parpadea un par de veces y coge aire profundamente, fijando la mirada en el techo.

\- Todavía hoy sigo sin saberlo porque ninguna de las Bellas tenía más datos que yo que explicasen tu comportamiento, todas creían que estabas bien, que no tenías problemas, que estabas feliz; ni siquiera Jesse, tu mejor amigo, tu _exnovio_ , podía decirme nada. Y la única persona que podía resolverme las dudas era precisamente el motivo de que existiesen dudas en primer lugar.

Beca baja la vista al suelo, avergonzada. Si ver a Chloe a punto de desmoronarse frente a ella y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo no fuera suficiente tortura, saber que es la causante es como revivir los días posteriores a cortar todo tipo de comunicación con su mejor amiga.

\- Por favor, Beca – suplica la pelirroja en apenas un susurro.

El cambio tan drástico de tono, de casi gritar de exasperación a esa voz rota por la derrota, es suficiente para prácticamente empujar a la DJ por el precipicio. Aprieta la mandíbula para mantener las lágrimas a raya, porque no tiene derecho alguno a llorar, especialmente si Chloe está aguantando.

\- Solo… Explícame por qué para que por fin pueda entenderlo y deje de romperme la cabeza. Por favor.

Toda su postura demuestra que está cansada, que se da por vencida. Es la primera vez que Beca se plantea que quizá Chloe no ha lidiado tan bien con esos tres años de silencio como la morena había previsto en un primer lugar. Había creído que, al tener la presencia casi constante de las Bellas en su vida, y contando con el apoyo de Aubrey, lo superaría en cuestión de días y seguiría adelante. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que la pelirroja también hubiera sentido esa sensación de desgarre, que la única forma de dormirse por las noches fuera de puro agotamiento después de llorar hasta que sus ojos suplicaban que les diera una tregua, que la primera mañana tuviera que llamar al trabajo e inventarse que estaba enferma porque la perspectiva de salir de ese fuerte de sábanas, auto lamentación y depresión requería demasiada energía que estaba lejos de tener.

En cuatro años, Chloe se había convertido en una parte de Beca. Igual de necesaria que un pulmón, que una pierna, que el mismísimo corazón. Y la separación había sido igual que si se lo hubieran arrancado del pecho sin anestesia alguna. Había tenido que aprender a vivir sin él, sin ningún sustituto válido por mucho que la DJ buscase, con ese hueco vacío en el pecho que le recordaba día tras día lo que había ocurrido.

Ahora mismo, la morena daría todo lo que tiene en su poder por retroceder en el tiempo y parar a su yo del pasado antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

– ooo –

"Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta, tan extraña

Tan lejos de mí misma, tan cerca de tu alma,

Me pierdo a la deriva y tan solo encuentro en medio del agua

Promesas maleducadas."

– ooo –

\- Lo siento – dice. La voz le sale más apagada de lo que tenía planeado, así que carraspea para poder seguir –. Sé que llega tarde y es insuficiente, pero necesito que lo sepas antes de decir nada más.

Espera hasta ver un ligero y seco asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja. Coge aire, profunda y lentamente.

\- Nunca quise que creyerais que fue por algo que hicisteis, o que _tú_ lo hicieras. Fui todo yo, yo soy la completa culpable, yo y nadie más – se lleva una mano al pecho para darle más énfasis a sus palabras –. Si pudiera, daría marcha atrás y lo haría todo diferente. Sé que probablemente mi arrepentimiento no te importe, pero quiero que lo sepas, por si ayuda – hace una mueca de duda.

Se rasca la nuca, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, por dónde comenzar. Se sienta en el sillón y le hace un gesto a Chloe para que se coloque en el hueco vacío a su derecha, orden que la exBella no tarda en seguir, aunque con movimientos un poco robóticos.

\- Ten en cuenta que las palabras no son lo mío, ¿vale? – pide –, intentaré explicarme lo mejor que pueda, pero no dudes en cortarme si tienes alguna duda. Ugh, ¿por qué sueno como una profesora? – frunce el ceño, rascándose otra vez la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

Parece que ver a Beca tan incómoda le devuelve un poco de su usual burbujeante personalidad a Chloe, porque no puede evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa y asiente para tranquilizar a su mejor amiga.

Beca suspira, mirando las punteras de sus botas negras mientras organiza su discurso.

\- Vale. Sabes que yo nunca fui de tener muchos amigos, por no decir casi ninguno. No tengo una personalidad fácil de aguantar y tampoco me importaba. Antes. Pero todo cambió cuando entré en las Bellas porque por fin conocí a chicas por las que merecía la pena luchar, que soportaban mi sarcasmo y mal humor con ojos en blanco y un empujón. Especialmente tú, Chloe – añade, mirándola fijamente antes de volver a bajar la vista –. El caso es que me uní a las Bellas como un requisito para poder venir a L.A. pero rápidamente os convertisteis en mi familia, mis hermanas, mi _mejor amiga_. Normalmente no dejo que la gente traspase mis barreras, pero os colasteis sin pedir permiso alguno y me di cuenta de que no podía, ni quería, echaros. Estar aquí – clava un dedo en el cojín del sillón para remarcarlo –, siempre fue mi sueño. Lo sigue siendo, en realidad. Era la única cosa que siempre tuve clara en mi vida, aunque el resto estuviera sumido en el más absoluto caos, sabía que al final lograría encontrar el camino para llegar aquí y hacer lo que siempre quise.

Ahora que ha empezado, las palabras están comenzando a caer de su boca en su típico torrente balbuceante sobre el que tiene tan poco control como Aubrey sobre su vómito nervioso. Nunca sabe por dónde va a decidir llevarle su boca, porque definitivamente no va a ser por donde le indique el cerebro.

\- Vosotras fuisteis un gran apoyo. Y yo también tuve que mentalizarme para cruzar todo el país y dejaros atrás, no sabía qué iba a hacer sin vuestras locuras, en el piso había demasiado silencio incluso para mí. Estaba preparada para echar de menos a las Bellas, pero no para lo mucho que te echaba de menos _a_ _ti_ – de nuevo buscó los ojos azules de su mejor amiga para darle más énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo –. Hablábamos todos los días, sí, pero no era lo mismo, Chlo. Tú misma me lo dijiste. Dolía tener que despedirme cada vez que me llamabas, dolía tener que ver tu cara desaparecer cada vez que cerrábamos el Skype, dolía tropezar con algo gracioso en la calle y que mi primer instinto fuera buscarte para enseñártelo pero solo encontrase a un desconocido a mi lado. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba lleno de cosas que me recordaban a ti. Todas las noches me preguntaba cómo sería haber aceptado la propuesta de Sammy y haberme quedado en Atlanta en vez de aceptar el puesto aquí, esos "¿y si…?" eran mi gran tortura. Yo era la que me había ido lejos, yo era la que se estaba perdiendo todas las tardes de películas, las fiestas y las trastadas cada vez que una de vosotras intentaba cocinar. Vosotras todavía estabais juntas y yo tenía que verlo todo igual que si nos hubieran separado con un cristal híper grueso.

Ahora veía que esa decisión de desaparecer de las vidas de sus amigas, en su momento totalmente solidaria y desinteresada, había sido egoísta. No se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo, actuó "en beneficio de Chloe"; aunque en realidad, se estaba preocupando por ahorrarse el dolor que suponía ver que todas las Bellas seguían cerca, apenas a unas horas de distancia en coche, saber que se seguían reuniendo una vez a la semana. Porque Beca no podía estar presente y tenía que ser testigo de todo aquello desde kilómetros de distancia, veía los planes que organizaban y las fotos que se habían sacado por el grupo de WhatsApp con una sonrisa nostálgica que ocultaba un trasfondo amargo. Envidioso casi.

Chloe fue la excusa. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Verla sufrir le dio el empujón que había estado buscando de forma inconsciente, el motivo tras el que respaldarse para no decir la verdad.

\- Sé que no es una razón válida, no es excusable mi comportamiento, lo sé. Pero en su momento fue lógico y te juro que para nada egoísta. No me di cuenta de por qué lo había hecho en verdad hasta… Bueno, hasta ahora. Más que nada, porque no quería verlo. Tenía la conciencia mucho más tranquila si me decía a mí misma que era por ti, para que no sufrieras, porque, Chloe, verte tan destrozada la noche de la fiesta me rompió a mí también – confiesa. Sus ojos azul oscuro, grandes y sinceros, se fijan en los de la exBella con toda la fuerza que poseen, pidiendo, _suplicando_ , perdón –. Creí que estarías bien porque todavía te quedaban las Bellas y Aubrey, no creí que yo fuera tan importante, tan _vital_. Y aunque sentí que moría por dentro cada vez que rechazaba tus llamadas, cada vez que borraba tus mensajes de voz, cada vez que ignoraba tus WhatsApps… Seguía con la ilusa creencia de que era lo mejor para ti sin darme cuenta, porque soy así de gilipollas, de que estaba haciendo tanto daño únicamente por mí. Para protegerme a mí. Porque veía cómo la distancia debilitaba los lazos que me unían a vosotras, solo los míos, y decidí que, antes de perderos poco a poco, prefería cortar yo misma el hilo. Igual que quitarse una tirita, mejor hacerlo de golpe que prolongar el dolor yendo a cachito a cachito – hace el gesto de arrancar algo.

» Tuvo que venir el pasado a morderme el culo, tuviste que atropellarme con tu carrito de la compra para que me diera cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido. Durante esta noche he ido recordando cosas que había suprimido para hacerme la vida más fácil estos tres años, cosas que me había convencido de que había superado. Me he dado cuenta de que definitivamente fui una gilipollas por abandonarte de esa forma. Nuestra amistad es, con diferencia, una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, y yo tomé el atajo de los cobardes y te perdí. Es algo que jamás me perdonaré, porque esto… – señala el hueco entre ambas –. Esto, Chloe, es algo por lo que merece la pena luchar.

Puede que nunca haya sido tan honesta con alguien en toda su vida. Acaba de abrir su corazón a la mitad y ofrecerlo en sus manos para que la pelirroja lo inspeccione sin barreras ni callejones sin salida, todo al descubierto.

No puede evitar sentir un pequeño rayo de esperanza ya que, de momento, la exBella no ha gritado, ni le ha dado una bofetada, ni la ha echado de su casa. Se toma eso como buenas señales, signos de que quizá sí hay posibilidades de que le perdone.

Sin embargo, Chloe continúa inmóvil y en silencio por un largo rato más, tanto que Beca no puede seguir mirándola fijamente sin sentirse incómoda. Asiente, rascándose la nuca, aunque esta vez por inseguridad, y suspira.

\- Bueno, es mucho que procesar – admite, ladeando la cabeza –. Piénsatelo y ya sabes cómo encontrarme cuando llegues a una decisión.

Se levanta del sillón con reticencia, siente que esa esperanza es ahora el Titanic y acaba de chocar contra el iceberg de la decepción. Casi puede escuchar la música trágica de la orquesta tocar hasta el último momento. El barco se parte a la mitad y se hunde en ese huracán que todavía sigue girando con toda su fuerza en el pecho de la morena. Pero Beca se mantiene estoica, sin dejar que su rostro muestre sus emociones, manteniendo una expresión comprensiva que transmita a la pelirroja que está dispuesta a esperar lo que sea y aceptar el resultado que sea porque, haga lo que haga Chloe, se lo debe.

Aunque está un poco desorientada ya que no conoce bien el pequeño apartamento, se dirige a la puerta cerrada de lo que cree recordar que es la habitación de su mejor amiga y donde su abrigo está guardado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – pregunta de repente Chloe a su espalda.

La morena se sobresalta, cogida totalmente por sorpresa. Su mano se queda congelada a medio camino de abrir el picaporte y se gira para mirar a la pelirroja por encima del hombro. Esta sigue en la misma posición sobre el sillón, los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago de forma relajada, los ojos azul bebé increíblemente brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas que se niegan a caer y los rizos cobrizos enmarcando su rostro determinado para darle una expresión casi… Fiera.

Pero su voz no transmite reproche alguno, solo curiosidad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sé el qué? – replica Beca, algo perdida.

\- La última noche antes de que te vinieras a L.A. – hace un gesto de la cabeza hacia el corcho con el dibujo expuesto –. Dijiste que había cosas de las que te habías dado cuenta demasiado tarde y ya no podías hacer nada. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? – repite.

La DJ palidece ligeramente. Aquella no es para nada la pregunta que se esperaba. Está mejor preparada para responder un examen de álgebra que eso.

Se frota la frente mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Cierra los ojos por un momento, suspirando. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, da un pequeño salto al encontrarse con Chloe justo frente a ella. Se ha acercado tan silenciosamente que ni la ha oído venir.

\- Desde la noche de la graduación – confiesa en un murmullo.

\- Lo sospechaba – confirma con un asentimiento.

Beca abre la boca, sorprendida.

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Por los mismos motivos que tú, Becs, ya era demasiado tarde. Yo me iba casi todo junio a Nashville a ver a mi abuela, tú te ibas a Los Ángeles en julio. Además, acababas de dejarlo con Jesse. No era el momento para lanzarnos a una relación, solo habría complicado más la despedida.

La DJ no puede evitar darle la razón. Si decir adiós ya había sido doloroso con solo amistad entre ellas, habría sido mil veces peor si además hubieran involucrado otro tipo de sentimientos menos platónicos.

Como siempre, su boca actúa antes de que su cerebro tenga oportunidad de procesar las palabras y ponerse a la misma altura.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunta de forma abrupta. En cuanto se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y se lleva una mano a la boca –. ¿ _Qué_? Oh, mierda. No ti… No… Puedes ignorar eso – balbucea con una mueca.

Chloe sonríe, divertida como siempre que a la morena le ocurre lo mismo. Da un paso para acercarse más a Beca y recoge rizos castaños detrás de una oreja llena de piercings para que no le impidan ver el rostro sonrojado de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – contesta.

\- ¿No quieres? – Ugh, le encantaría ser capaz de dejar de sonar sorprendida con cada cosa.

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, y entrelaza sus dedos con una de las manos de la DJ.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que llevo… – finge hacer la cuenta aunque se conoce la cifra a la perfección –, siete años esperando a que me hicieras esa pregunta?

\- Te diría que tienes mucha paciencia – bromea Beca con voz temblorosa.

Es un puro mecanismo de defensa y Chloe lo sabe, de ahí que su sonrisa se ensanche todavía más y se acerque peligrosamente a la de la morena.

\- Así que, Beca Mitchell, ¿qué respondes? – inquiere, su aliento acariciando los labios de la aludida, una delicada ceja arqueada.

\- A qué estás esperando – exclama la DJ, exasperada.

Sus bocas se encuentran a medio camino, amoldándose la una a la otra con una intensa suavidad típica de ese primer beso que se hace _demasiado_ de rogar y cuando por fin llega… Oh, simplemente excede cualquier tipo de fantasía que podían haber elaborado sobre el momento. Ninguna de las dos jamás habría imaginado que habría ocurrido después de estar tres años sin hablar.

Beca cierra los ojos y se entrega a las sensaciones que tienen a sus nervios al borde de una sobrecarga: los dedos de Chloe entrelazados con los suyos, su pulgar acariciando la mano de la DJ y causando una oleada de hormigueo que asciende por su brazo y se extiende hasta llegar a cada rincón de su cuerpo; la extrema suavidad de los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, entre los suyos, moviéndose con experiencia y certeza; la otra mano de la exBella en la nuca de la morena, tirando de ella para juntar más sus cuerpos porque después de tanto tiempo separadas, no querían más de diez centímetros de espacio entre ellas.

Entonces Chloe se separa para respirar y el ligero mareo que siente Beca le recuerda que sí, quizá el oxígeno es algo importante. Abre los ojos para encontrarse con intenso azul bebé fijo en ella. Y sonríe. Sonríe porque este no es el resultado que esperaba para este día y apenas se puede creer que esté pasando de verdad.

\- ¿Significa esto que estoy perdonada? – Tiene que preguntar. A pesar de que se arriesga a estropearlo todo, es algo que _necesita_ saber.

\- Sí, tonta – responde la pelirroja con un empujón juguetón.

Beca suelta el aire que no sabe que ha estado conteniendo en un suspiro aliviado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, aunque no apruebo tu decisión, la comprendo. ¿Por qué crees que suspendí Literatura Rusa intencionadamente tres años seguidos? ¿Para que pudieras ver este bonito culo menearse en los ensayos? – la DJ abre la boca para negarlo, pero Chloe sacude la cabeza, riendo –. Ni lo intentes, ambas sabemos que es cierto – vuelve a adquirir expresión medianamente seria –. Me daba miedo irme, salir al mundo ahí fuera yo sola y dejaros atrás. Vosotras también sois mi familia. La sola idea de que quizá, si me iba, os perdería, me quitaba el sueño. De modo que, sí, Becs, te perdono. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo o entonces ya sí que no te libras de una bofetada – amenaza.

Beca no duda por un segundo que sea cierto. Afortunadamente, no tiene intención alguna de volver a cometer ese error por una segunda vez. De este sí que ha aprendido y es una piedra que ha tirado bien lejos del camino para asegurarse de que no vuelve a tropezar nunca con ella.

Toda su vida se ha regido por un principio: mantener a la gente a más de dos metros de distancia de su corazón. Así, se evitaba disgustos.

Ahora, sin embargo, en esa regla ha aparecido un asterisco en el que se especifica claramente que, cuando se trata de Chloe Beale, la distancia debe ser de diez centímetros. Máximo.

 **Fin**


End file.
